Crystal Flaws Book 5 Crystal Ties PG13 Ver
by Luna Hope
Summary: When the Moon's away will the others play? How will Elios and Lady Serenity's marriage change Elysion? What does Sailor Venus know? Then finally...The babies!
1. Part 1

Crystal Flaws - Book Five  
  
Crystal Ties  
By Luna Hope  
  
Rated – PG-13  
  
  
(Author's Note: Please read:  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 1 - Crystal Tears"  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 2 - Crystal Fears"  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 3 - Crystal Clear" and  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 4 - Crystal Bells"  
  
*before* you read this Book. There are things you will not understand in this story if   
you skip the first books. Thank you ^_^)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Bye!" the Asteroid Senshi called out and waved as Serenity and Elios boarded the   
Venusian Planet Transport.  
  
Terrance stood next to Hotaru and watched them board. With a sigh he said, "Whew!   
I'm glad they're finally married. Maybe things will settle down around the Palace now."  
  
The four Pegasus brothers were still wound up by all the festivities and they didn't want   
the fun to end so soon. Taking the lead, Jabbath looked at his brothers and said, "You   
know, I don't want to go back to Elysion right away. How about we stick around a while   
longer?"  
  
Castor smiled and agreed, "Sure, but what should we do? I think I've had enough of   
Crystal Tokyo for now." The brothers all nodded their heads.  
  
The Asteroid Senshi were standing near by and heard the brothers. Vesta offered,   
"There's more to our Earth than just the city."  
  
Volans quietly asked, "What else is there to do?"  
  
The girls laughed then started taking turns listing places, "There's the beach, the   
mountains, rivers, deserts, oceans, islands, lots of things!"  
  
The brothers looked at each other. Always eager to explore, Pollux said, "Those all   
sound interesting. Would you be willing to show us those places?"  
  
The girls laughed again and Ceres responded, "Well, not all in one day! But sure, we'll   
show you around. Where would you like to go first?"  
  
Castor answered, "We don't know. Which of those places do you like to visit most?"  
  
All four girls looked at each other then said together, "The beach!"  
  
Jabbath responded, "Okay, the beach it is then."  
  
Vesta, thinking of the practical requirements for a trip, said, "When we get back to the   
Palace, we'll need to arrange for a transport to get us there."  
  
The brothers looked at each other, clearly confused. Jabbath asked, "Why do you need to   
do that?"  
  
Laughing, Juno replied, "How else are we going to get there? Fly?"  
  
The brothers all nodded their heads yes.  
  
Vesta smacked herself on the head, "What a dummy I am! I forgot you could fly! You   
don't have to though. I mean, we can't fly, so we'd need to ride."  
  
Castor asked, "Do you mind having to ride with us?"  
  
Hastily Vesta added, "No. I, We don't mind. Actually, we'd love to ride, but you don't   
mind giving us rides?"  
  
The brothers shook their heads no then Pollux said, "There is one thing. In Pegasus form   
we can't talk out loud. We communicate telepathically. Will that bother you?"  
  
The girls shook their heads no and they all smiled. Secretly, each of them had wished   
they could fly with a Pegasus.  
  
Terrance and Hotaru walked over to the group. Terrance asked, "Are you all ready to   
head back?"  
  
Jabbath answered, "The girls have agreed to show us the beach. We're going to go there   
instead."  
  
Terrance was surprised. He wondered, "Is there trouble they could get into at a beach?"   
He decided it was unlikely, and anyway, they'd have the Senshi with them.  
  
Ceres asked, "Would you two like to come along?"  
  
Hotaru and Terrance looked at each other. Terrance said, "Not this time thank you.   
We'll return the transport to the Palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terrance and Hotaru waved good-bye to the group then left in the Palace Transport.   
They listened to music as they rode in silence. Hotaru stole a glance at Terrance and his   
expression showed he was deep in thought. She turned to look at the passing scenery and   
Terrance spoke, "I know age is an irrelevant issue anymore. But for some reason I feel   
like I'm much older than the Asteroid Senshi and the Pegasus brothers. I wonder why.   
Do you sometimes feel that way too?"  
  
Hotaru smiled, thought a moment then answered, "Yes, there are some people I feel like   
that with. It really has nothing to do with physical age. I think it has more to do with   
experiential age. The Asteroid Senshi and the Pegasus brothers haven't had as much life   
experience as you or I. Their perspective in life and how they behave reflects this   
inexperience. On the other hand, I often feel much younger than the Planet Senshi, even   
though I'm one of them."  
  
"Yes," Terrance agreed, "I think you're right. Physically, I'm only two years younger   
than my father because of his reincarnation. In spite of that, he is still my father."   
Terrance laughed, "It's strange to try to figure this out."  
  
Without glancing at Hotaru, Terrance asked, "So, what are we going to do when we get   
back? I don't know about you, but I didn't get much sleep last night. Reading a book   
after dinner then going to sleep sounds good to me right now." Terrance thought about   
what he just said and laughed, "I really do sound old, don't I?"  
  
Laughing too, Hotaru said, "The Asteroid Senshi kept me up last night, so I feel the same   
way you do."  
  
They pulled into the Palace garage. As they got out of the transport Terrance looked at   
the time. He said, "We have just enough time to change before dinner."  
  
It was a little strange to only have the King, the Queen, Terrance and Hotaru at the dinner   
table. All of them were worn out from the wedding. The King and Queen tried to keep   
up a brave front and not show how difficult Serenity's leaving was for them. Even   
though they attempted some polite conversation, it was obvious the King and Queen were   
forcing themselves to be social for Terrance and Hotaru's sake.  
  
Soon after eating the King and Queen excused themselves from the table.  
  
Hotaru felt sympathy for Serenity's parents as she watched them leave the room. "I think   
it just hit them that Serenity is really gone," she observed.  
  
Terrance nodded his head. He thought, [I'm glad Hotaru is here. I'd be feeling pretty   
alone right now otherwise. I don't think we realized until now how much Serenity's   
exuberance filled our lives.]  
  
"I'm going to relax in the library and read a book for a while," Terrance said as he stood.   
He offered, "Would you like to join me?"  
  
Hotaru nodded her head yes and they walked to the library together. They took a while to   
pick out their books as they looked over what was there. They debated the merits of   
different genres and authors. Terrance teased Hotaru when she picked out a romance   
novel and she teased him back when she saw he picked a science fiction story.  
  
Finally they each settled down on a couch with pillows under their heads. Hotaru's   
couch was against a wall and Terrance's was perpendicular to hers. They began to read,   
but the book Terrance picked didn't keep his attention well. He subtly glanced over the   
top of his book, and for a few moments, watched Hotaru as she read. He quickly went   
back to his book when she looked up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pegasus brothers and the Asteroid Senshi left the transport station and walked to a   
quiet area down the road. The Pegasuses transformed then knelt for the Senshi to mount.   
The girls found it a bit tricky to get comfortably and securely settled because they were   
still in their satin bridesmaid's dresses. Fortunately, the skirts were full enough they   
didn't have to ride sidesaddle.  
  
The brothers took off and at first the girls weren't quite sure what to do with their hands   
without reins to hold. They climbed higher into the sky and the Senshi looked down at   
the Earth in wonder. The wind in their faces was exhilarating and they laughed with   
excitement.  
  
The brothers could see the girls were enjoying the ride. Castor asked, [Which way to the   
beach?]. All four girls startled when they heard his voice in their heads. They giggled at   
the unusualness of it.  
  
Vesta answered out loud, "Fly East and when you see the ocean meeting the land, we'll   
tell you where to go."  
  
Soon they saw the beach and Vesta directed them to land where there was a wide beach   
and relatively few people.  
  
The girls dismounted, removed their heels then made the Pegasuses face the ocean. Each   
girl took a turn standing behind the other three girls as she somewhat modestly removed   
her stockings.  
  
The guys transformed and continued to look all around them. They heard the ocean's   
waves roar as they crashed against the shore. The Pegasus brothers sniffed and enjoyed   
the strong scent of salty mist in the air.  
  
Looking at the guys, Pallas suggested, "It would probably be easier to walk in the sand if   
you took your shoes and socks off and rolled your pant legs up some." The brothers   
complied with Pallas' suggestion and found the sand to be cool and somewhat damp and   
squishy under their feet. They had never seen anyplace like the beach before and the   
brothers decided they liked its clean, brisk, open sparseness.  
  
The four girls ran to the water's edge and dipped their feet in the receding pools of water.   
A small wave came toward them and they lifted their skirts to their knees to keep them   
dry.  
  
The brothers joined them. "It's cold!" Volans and Pollux exclaimed together as a small   
wave rippled over their feet.  
  
The Senshi were about to warn the brothers about bigger waves that can sneak up   
quickly, when the girls saw one heading straight for them. Each girl grabbed a brother   
and quickly pulled him back as the wave crashed at their feet. The brothers looked   
surprised and the girls laughed.  
  
"Watch out, they sometimes try to get you!" Pallas exclaimed.  
  
Vesta noticed the sun was setting. She said, "It'll be dark in a little while. How about we   
build a fire? I thought I saw a farmers market just inland of here. We can buy some food   
and have a barbeque."  
  
Vesta asked Volans to go with her to find the farmers market. The rest of the group   
gathered driftwood and dug a shallow pit. By the time the two of them returned with   
food, the pit was ready.  
  
Ceres took the food from Vesta and asked, "Would you please do the honors?"  
  
Vesta nodded her head yes then began her transformation. Sailor Vesta drew out her   
ribbon and stated, "Sparkling Ribbon Scintillate!" She snapped the glowing ribbon like a   
whip. A bright flame broke off the end and dropped into the barbeque pit. The wood   
quickly caught and they had a nice fire for cooking on. Vesta transformed back.  
  
Volans appreciatively stood by the fire. He admiringly said, "That's a very useful talent   
you have!"  
  
Vesta blushed and said, "Thank you."  
  
They cooked the food on long green twigs. As they ate together, they companionably   
joked and teased each other.  
  
When Ceres finished eating, she stood up and said, "I'm going to pick some shells before   
the sun is completely down. I won't be gone long."  
  
Finishing the last bite of his dinner, Castor asked, "Can I come too?"  
  
Ceres said, "Sure."  
  
Castor stood to go and his brother couldn't resist teasing him.  
  
Jabbath said, "Don't get lost you two!" Pollux and Volans laughed and Castor shot them   
an annoyed look as he turned to go. His brothers just laughed harder.  
  
Vesta, Pallas and Juno each reached out and smacked a brother on the head. Juno chided,   
"Be nice! Now, help us clean up."  
  
The brothers groaned and Volans complained, "How come Castor gets out of helping?"   
The three Senshi just ignored his question and put the guys to work.  
  
Ceres and Castor looked down at the shells in the sand as they walked along the beach.   
They found a few interesting ones then continued walking together. The moon had risen   
low over the water and a silvery reflected trail shimmered over the waves.  
  
Ceres looked back and said, "We walked farther than I expected to."  
  
Castor, who was enjoying the peace away from his brothers, asked, "Do you want to sit a   
bit before we head back?"  
  
"Yes, that would be nice," Ceres responded.  
  
They walked to a dune and sat down on it next to each other. Ceres shivered a little in   
the cool evening breeze.  
  
Castor noted, "That dress is very pretty, but it doesn't offer much protection from the   
cold air."  
  
Ceres nodded in agreement and was about to say she was okay, when Castor put his arms   
around her and pulled her close to him. Ceres thought, [Forget being okay, this is nice!]  
  
Leaning her head against his chest, Ceres whispered, "Thank you. I feel much warmer."  
  
They sat quietly together watching the waves. Ceres' late night, busy day and the   
droning sound of the ocean quietly snuck up on her. She fell asleep in Castor's   
comfortably warm embrace.  
  
Castor realized she had fallen asleep. He looked down at her peaceful expression and an   
unexpectedly strong feeling of protectiveness welled up inside of him. He leaned his   
cheek against her hair as he looked out over the water. Castor thought, [I think I'm   
starting to understand what Elios sees in all this. It's nice to have someone to protect and   
care for, and it's nice to have someone who will care for and protect you too. Someone   
who is just and only for you.]  
  
Castor hated to wake her. He wanted to stay sitting there forever, but he knew the others   
would soon start to worry and come looking for them. "Ceres?" he quietly said in her   
ear.  
  
Ceres felt wonderfully warm and content. She heard a soft low voice call her and she   
looked up.  
  
Looking into her sleepy eyes, Castor suddenly knew. Somehow, in one full day he had   
lost his heart to this beautiful woman in his arms. Castor lowered his head as he pulled   
her closer to him. Their lips met and he thought to himself, [I've never tasted anything   
sweeter than this!]  
  
When Ceres had looked up into Castor's eyes she was drawn into their gentle brown   
gaze. She realized he was going to kiss her and she knew she wanted him to. His lips   
tentatively touched hers and Ceres reached up behind his neck to pull him closer and   
deepen their kiss. Castor's arms tightened around her as he crushed her up against his   
broad chest.  
  
Slowly they broke their kiss. Castor hugged her to him and she could hear his heart   
racing as he took in deep breaths against her hair. "Ceres," he quietly said as they   
continued to hug, "Would it be okay if I came to visit you and we go out together?" He   
whispered, "I really want to be with you. You're very special to me."  
  
Dating had never gone well for Ceres or any of the Asteroid Senshi. Most of the   
available guys were in the Crystal Tokyo Elite Military. It seemed like there were only   
two kinds of men there. There were the ones that didn't believe the Senshi were really   
very powerful. Dates with them usually ended with an arm-wrestling challenge and   
thinly veiled put-downs. The other men had a clear understanding of the Senshi's   
abilities and it scared the wits out of them. Very few actually got up enough nerve to ask   
a Senshi out. When one did, he would sit there stiffly and worry he was going to do or   
say something that would get him killed. Needless to say, the girls didn't go on very   
many second dates.  
  
Ceres nervously reminded herself that Castor was a Pegasus, not a soldier. Looking up,   
she shyly answered, "I would like that very much."  
  
A smile filled Castor's face and lit up his eyes. His obvious joy made Ceres' heart do a   
little flip in her chest. He said, "Great! Would Wednesday around four be okay? My   
work ends early that day. We could go out for dinner. I don't really know what else is   
good to do on the Earth for a date. Do you have any suggestions?"  
  
She smiled, flattered by his enthusiasm, as she assured him, "Dinner for a first date is   
fine. I'll be looking forward to it."  
  
Castor didn't want to let go of Ceres. What he really wanted to do was kiss her again.   
He firmly reminded himself they needed to get back. Reluctantly, he moved to stand and   
pulled Ceres up too. "We should go back before the others come after us," he said.  
  
Ceres nodded and shivered as she missed his warmth. Castor again put his arm around   
her and tucked her in close to his side. He lifted her chin then kissed her nose as he said,   
"I'm not going to let you be cold."  
  
They walked arm in arm back to the camp. Three Senshi and three Pegasus brothers   
raised their eyebrows when they saw Castor and Ceres walk up. Castor defensively   
answered the unspoken question, "She's cold. Aren't you girls cold too without jackets?"  
  
Juno dryly answered, "Maybe a little, but not unbearably so considering it is the end of   
July."  
  
Blushing, Ceres knew the other girls thought her and Castor's excuse was flimsy.  
  
The others had finished cleaning up after the barbeque and everyone was ready to head   
back. The brothers transformed and the eight of them again took to the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi heard the commotion when the Pegasus brothers and the Senshi had returned to the   
Palace. She sighed as she turned her head and looked at her husband. [At least one of us   
is sleeping,] she thought. Serenity's leaving had been harder on both of them than they   
had expected. Usagi thought about it and realized it hadn't fully hit them that Serenity   
was really gone until they had seen her empty seat at the dinner table. Yes, she would be   
coming back to live in the Palace until the babies were born, but it wouldn't be the same.   
Her daughter's first priority would be Elios, as it should be. Usagi and Mamoru couldn't   
take it for granted anymore that Serenity was a part of their day-to-day lives.  
  
Usagi sighed again as she tried to carefully settle into a more comfortable position   
without waking Mamoru. Closing her eyes, mental images came to her of Serenity   
growing up. She smiled as she recalled how she and Chibi-Usa, the name Serenity had   
used in the distant past, had fought and how they had teased each other. They had been   
more like sisters then and Usagi cherished those memories. So much had happened when   
she had been raising Small Lady that Usagi felt she had barely enough time to train   
Serenity to be a Princess, and almost had no time to be her mother. It seemed to Usagi   
as if all those years had gone by so quickly. However, in spite of what she considered her   
mistakes as a mother, her Small Lady had become a wise and just Princess and even more   
importantly, a good and kind person. Usagi was very proud of her daughter and she felt   
as if they had come full circle. Serenity was now a married woman and would soon be a   
mother herself. Usagi may have felt like she missed many things as a mother, but with   
the realm finally settled she was looking forward to being a very doting grandmother.   
She also hoped that with her and Serenity now being on a more common ground, that   
they would develop a relationship similar to what they'd had in the distant past.  
  
Looking at the clock, Usagi saw that it was midnight. She decided she might as well get   
up. Putting on her robe and bunny slippers, she decided to go get a book from the library.   
Maybe reading would help her fall asleep.  
  
The door to the library silently slid shut behind Usagi and she turned to the shelves to see   
what looked interesting. As she scanned the titles, she turned the corner and came upon a   
very interesting and adorable sight. Both Hotaru and Terrance had fallen asleep while   
they were reading. Terrance's book was on the floor by his couch where it had fallen.   
Hotaru's book had slid off of her stomach and rested against her side.  
  
Usagi hadn't ever seen Terrance while he was sleeping and it struck her how very little   
boyish he looked at rest, and how very much he looked like Mamoru. The only thing   
Terrance had inherited from Beryl was the mahogany highlights in his hair.  
  
Usagi felt a secret pang in her heart as she again wished that Terrance was her son by   
birth. He had shown himself to be everything she would have wanted in a son and she   
cared for him a great deal. She again wondered what Terrance's childhood had been like   
in the Negaverse. It amazed Usagi that even though he had been raised by the generals in   
that evil place, he had become a good, decent man.  
  
The fact remained though that he wasn't hers. He treated her with kindness and respect,   
but they weren't as close as she wished they were. Terrance seemed to have a cautious   
reserve around all women, including his stepmother. Usagi could understand that   
Terrance's caution probably had a lot to do with his mother. She had gotten the   
impression that Beryl hadn't been kind to even her own son.  
  
Usagi's feelings were mixed about Beryl's part in all this. A part of her burned with   
anger at the thought of Beryl being so cruel to her own child, and yet another part of   
Usagi was grateful Beryl had given birth to Terrance and had allowed him to live. She   
also had to admit that there was another part of her that was still jealous of Beryl. Beryl   
had the privilege of having Mamoru's son and she hadn't even cared. Usagi would have   
been ecstatic to be able to have had that honor.  
  
Even though she knew all that was true, Usagi reminded herself that she and Mamoru had   
Terrance now and that that was what really mattered. Usagi had hope that as time went   
on Terrance would get to know her better and eventually things would change between   
them.  
  
Usagi thought about these things as she quietly walked out of the library and down the   
hall to the Palace linen closet by the kitchen. She picked out two blankets and headed   
back to the library. It comforted her to realize that their home really wasn't empty yet.   
They did still have Terrance.  
  
Usagi picked up Terrance's book, put it on the table then tenderly covered him with a   
blanket. She resisted the urge to kiss his forehead, as she would have for Serenity. She   
was concerned the unfamiliar action would startle him awake. With a silent sigh, she   
turned to Hotaru.  
  
Carefully, Usagi lifted Hotaru's book and put it on the end table. As she gently placed   
the second blanket over Hotaru Usagi wondered, [Could Hotaru be the woman to dissolve   
Terrance's reserve? Could he find happiness and love with her?] Usagi stood back. She   
watched them a few moments as she seriously hoped so. She knew Terrance was too old   
for a mother, but a wife could be just what he needed.  
  
Usagi turned off the lights and headed back to her room. The idea of getting a book to   
read was completely forgotten.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Terrance woke when a bright morning sunbeam rudely shone through the window and   
onto his face. He stretched and almost fell off the narrow bed he slept on. Opening his   
eyes in surprise, Terrance realized he had fallen asleep on the couch in the Library. He   
looked to the other couch and saw Hotaru was still there too and sound asleep. Terrance   
wondered who had come in and covered each of them with a blanket, but hadn't woken   
them up.  
  
Putting one hand under his cheek, Terrance continued to stare unabashedly at Hotaru   
while she slept. He admired how the early sunlight made the purple highlights in her hair   
glow. He also noticed how her impossibly long purple-dark eyelashes rested against her   
cheeks and how her pale rosebud pink lips were pursed into a slight pout. He thought to   
himself, [She looks like a perfectly created and delicate porcelain doll.]  
  
Lost in thought, Terrance didn't notice Hotaru had opened her eyes. He blushed when he   
realized she had caught him staring at her, but quickly pulled himself together. "Morning   
Sunshine," he quietly said with a smile.  
  
Hotaru blushed to the roots of her hair and turned to look at the ceiling. "I'm not a good   
morning person," she quietly said, "I'm sure I look a mess."  
  
"Actually," Terrance said, refuting her claim, "I was just thinking how pretty your hair   
looks with the morning sun reflecting off of it."  
  
Hotaru didn't quite know how to respond to his statement and she felt kind of funny   
waking up with him there. Also, she couldn't help noticing how incredibly good looking   
he was with the morning sunlight glinting on the mahogany highlights in his hair and the   
deep midnight blue of his eyes.  
  
The silence was stretching out between them and Hotaru quickly asked, "Who covered us   
up? Did you?"  
  
Terrance shook his head no and shrugged his shoulders. He looked at her with a slightly   
amused smile, which for some reason unnerved Hotaru. Pushing the cover off, Hotaru   
sat up quickly.  
  
Terrance noticed she looked like she was going to run away. He also sat up and ran his   
fingers through his hair. "Um, are you hungry?" he asked her.  
  
"No, not really," she quietly answered as she stood and began to fold up the blanket she   
had used.  
  
Terrance tried again, "We need to plan what we're going to do today and I'm hungry.   
How about we have breakfast and we can decide what we'll do then?"  
  
Hotaru tossed the folded blanket on the couch as she said, "We don't need to make any   
plans. I think I'll go to my room instead."  
  
She turned to leave and Terrance was standing in front of her. He smiled and said,   
"Remember I told Sailor Venus we'd do things together while Serenity and Elios were   
gone? Do you want me to get in trouble with her? Please join me for breakfast," he   
earnestly requested. "We'll see what plans we come up with. If you still don't want to   
be with me then at least I'll be able to tell Venus I tried." He ended his plea by giving her   
big, hopeful, puppy-dog eyes. With his tousled hair, Terrance truly was irresistible.  
  
Hotaru sighed in defeat then nodded her head yes. Terrance's smile grew as he offered   
her his arm. Tucking her hand in the crook of his arm, Hotaru allowed Terrance to lead   
her to the breakfast room.  
  
When Terrance had been a Negaverse Prince, he had not lacked female attention. The   
Generals however, had taught him to be extremely cautious regarding women, and for   
good reason. Many female Yomas had seen him as a possible quick route to power and   
prestige. Some of the Negaverse female ranking officers had thought Terrance could be a   
shortcut on their ladders to success. Many of the Negaverse women had included him as   
a part of their secret plans to unseat Beryl and become Queen.  
  
When Terrance had become a CTEM soldier, he hadn't lacked female attention either.   
However, he had been very dedicated to his job and hadn't paid attention to what was   
available. He had considered Serenity then, but that had been because he hadn't been   
able to explain the connection he had felt to her.  
  
Now as the Prince of Earth, Terrance found he was again suspicious of the attention he   
received from women. Terrance also felt his life was plenty full with being a part of the   
royal family and with his royal duties and studies. There had been a few women   
Terrance admired, but he told himself there was plenty of time for that later. He didn't   
have a good reason to rush into anything. Because of this, Terrance was not used to   
having to work to keep a woman's interest.  
  
Terrance racked his brains for an idea that would keep Hotaru with him after breakfast.   
He came up with and rejected many ideas as they walked. They had filled their plates   
and sat down, and he still hadn't come up with something he felt she would accept. They   
started to eat when it finally dawned on him. The only time Terrance had seen Hotaru   
really relaxed and having fun was when they had spent the morning together two days   
before. She seemed to really enjoy the time they had spent working their powers out and   
exercising together.  
  
They finished eating and sat quietly as they drank their coffee. Terrance put his cup   
down and thought, [Let's go Ter! It's now or never!]. "Usually I like to work out in the   
morning," Terrance stated then asked, "Would you want to go and do that now?"  
  
Hotaru thought, [I guess that wouldn't be a problem and I do want to work out.] She   
looked up and quietly said, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Asteroid Senshi and the Pegasus brothers had agreed to meet about nine o'clock for   
breakfast. Ceres had been late getting ready and the other girls had gone ahead without   
her.  
  
As Ceres walked, two of the Pegasus brothers entered the hall ahead of her. They spotted   
Ceres and waited for her to catch up to them. One of the brothers put his arm around her   
shoulders and hugged her. He smiled, and with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes asked,   
"Miss me?"  
  
Ceres looked at him suspiciously.  
  
Jabbath tried to keep up his charade as he feigned an innocent expression and said,   
"What? I'm Castor."  
  
She looked at his face again then coolly said, "No. You are not Castor and get your arm   
off of me."  
  
Surprised, Jabbath lifted his arm as he asked, "How'd you know?"  
  
Volans, who had silently watched, burst out laughing.  
  
Ceres didn't answer Jabbath's question. Instead, she transformed.  
  
Both Jabbath and Volans quickly took a step back from her.  
  
Angrily, Ceres glared at them as she let her pink power aura glow around her.  
  
The two men took another step backwards. Jabbath nervously said, "It was just a joke.   
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."  
  
"I don't like the 'Name Game' you play," Ceres quietly said. She stepped forward and   
threateningly raised her voice to a growl, "If you *EVER* try to play that game again   
with any of us, in the name of the Asteroid Ceres, *I WILL PUNISH YOU*!" Ceres   
stood posed a moment for effect, then de-transformed.  
  
Smiling at the stunned brothers, Ceres sweetly said, "Let's go. We're late."  
  
Two very subdued young men followed after her. Volans looked at Jabbath and   
whispered, "How did she know?"  
  
Shaking his head, Jabbath answered, "I don't know, but I'm not going to try that again."  
  
The rest of the gang was already in the breakfast room eating. Castor put his coffee cup   
down and stood when Ceres entered the room. He said with a smile, "I waited for you.   
Sit here. Tell me what you'd like and I'll get our plates."  
  
Ceres gave him a relieved, slightly watery smile as she quietly said, "Thank you."  
  
Castor, surprised by the emotion in her eyes, gave her a concerned look. He asked, "Is   
something wrong?"  
  
Shaking her head no Ceres said, "I'm fine, but I am hungry," as she sat down.  
  
Jabbath and Volans had also entered the room. They got plates of food and sat down to   
eat. At first they were pretty quiet, but by the time they finished eating they were cutting   
up and joking as usual.  
  
Ceres was relieved to see their little conflict hadn't affected the brothers too badly.  
  
The group talked together and decided to take a picnic to the cliff and go swimming for   
the day.  
  
Ceres and Castor lingered over their coffee while the others left to get ready to go. Once   
they were alone, Castor took Ceres' hand in his and quietly asked, "Why are you upset?   
Do you regret saying you'd go out with me?"  
  
Looking up quickly, Ceres saw the worry in his eyes. She squeezed his hand reassuringly   
and said, "No. That's not it at all."  
  
Castor looked relieved then said, "What is it then? Can I help?"  
  
She shook her head no and responded, "I handled it already, but it did shake me up a bit."   
Ceres internally debated with herself then decided to tell him what happened.  
  
Castor's eyes flashed angrily as she finished telling him. He said, "Jabbath did that   
because he's a nosey pain-in-the-butt. Last night I wouldn't tell him anything he could   
tease us about. He was trying to trick you into spilling something."  
  
Nodding her head in understanding, Ceres said, "I disliked the 'Name Game' from the   
beginning, but now I really hate it. He could have unintentionally hurt us badly if I had   
thought he was you."  
  
Gravely Castor nodded his head yes. "I love my brothers," he said then added with a   
sigh, "but sometimes it's a real disadvantage to have three other people around that look   
just like me."  
  
Thinking a moment, Castor then chuckled, "I would've loved to see the looks on their   
faces when you told them off. My brothers may be pains, but they aren't stupid. I don't   
think they'll try that again."  
  
Smiling, Ceres said, "Good. They'd better not."  
  
Castor looked at Ceres. He hesitated then asked, "How did you know he wasn't me?"  
  
Ceres thought about it then answered, "I don't really know. I just…did. I guess it was   
because he acts different from you. His smile and expressions are different. I don't think   
I could accurately tell your brothers one from another, but I know who you are now."  
  
Castor smiled as he looked into Ceres' eyes. He reached up to gently touch her cheek   
then cleared his throat. He quietly said, "That means a lot to me. It's not often someone   
can make me feel unique."  
  
Ceres blushed at his heartfelt words. She said, "I guess it really can be hard to be a   
multiple."  
  
Nodding his head yes, Castor said, "Sometimes it's great, but many times you feel like   
you're just part of a group. Sometimes I feel like introducing myself as, "Hi, I'm number   
two of four."  
  
Ceres laughed at his light joking words, but she didn't miss the sad undertone that was   
there. She knew Castor was someone special and unique. She wished there was a way to   
help him feel that way about himself too.  
  
An idea came to mind, and before she thought about it, Ceres blurted out, "You could get   
a tattoo. That would make you look different from your brothers. Maybe on your   
forearm where it could be seen easily."  
  
Castor looked confused as he asked, "A tattoo? What is that?"  
  
As Ceres explained what it was and that it was permanent, Castor began to really like the   
idea. She made sure to tell him that it would hurt to get one, but that didn't deter him.  
  
Ceres thought a moment then asked, "Would a tattoo show when you transform?"  
  
Castor answered, "It would show if I wore short sleeves or kept my sleeve rolled up."  
  
Surprised, Ceres asked, "Your clothes make a difference when you transform?"  
  
Castor said, "Of course they do. We still have clothes on after we transform. They don't   
disappear."  
  
Intrigued, Ceres asked, "What if a Pegasus isn't wearing clothes when it transforms?"  
  
Castor felt like he was stating the obvious when he said, "It would be naked."  
  
Ceres briefly imagined a Pegasus without fur then shook her head. She thought, [That   
can't be what he meant!]  
  
They looked at each other a little exasperated. They knew they were using the same   
language, but for some reason they didn't seem to be communicating.  
  
Ceres thought hard about it and said, "So, a Pegasus can be naked or clothed in their   
Pegasus form too. Right?" Castor nodded his head yes and Ceres asked, "How would a   
naked Pegasus look different from a clothed one?"  
  
Totally perplexed and a little embarrassed, Castor sighed. He knew she was asking   
honestly, but he couldn't figure out what she didn't understand. He tried to speak as   
simply as he could, "The Pegasus would be naked just like it would be either clothed or   
naked in its human form." He blushed as he said, "'Everything' would show."  
  
Finally, Ceres understood. She said, "Oh, I get it now!" She thought, [I always   
wondered why certain physical attributes didn't show on a Pegasus!]  
  
Another thought occurred to her and she said, "So, to a Pegasus, our horses are naked.   
Right?"  
  
Castor blushed a deeper red and said, "Yes. That's just one of a few reasons why we   
aren't comfortable around horses."  
  
Another question occurred to her. Ceres asked, "Are Pegasuses able to take their clothes   
off in Pegasus form?"  
  
Castor sighed. With a smile he said, "You have a lot of questions. That's okay though.   
I'm sure I'll have lots of questions about surface humans too." He then answered her,   
"Pegasuses can take their clothes off, but it's like another transformation."  
  
Smiling Ceres said, "I guess we have a lot to learn about each other."  
  
Castor smiled back and agreed.  
  
Ceres then returned to the previous subject by saying, "If you'd like, I can find where a   
good tattoo place is and we can go check it out."  
  
"Thank you," Castor said, "I'm not sure I would do it, but it wouldn't hurt to look."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terrance and Sailor Saturn had finished working out their powers and were now   
considering exercise options. They had used the gym the last time, so Terrance suggested   
the outdoor practice field. He knew it would be available on a Sunday morning. Saturn   
agreed so they headed outside.  
  
Terrance started to review what was on the field and how they played. Saturn interrupted   
him by saying, "It has been a while, but I think I'm still pretty familiar with this field and   
how to play."  
  
Surprised, Terrance asked, "Have you participated in Senshi Tag Practice often?"  
  
With a mysterious slightly amused smile Saturn answered, "Yes."  
  
"Great," Terrance responded, "I guess that means we can start."  
  
They each moved to opposite ends of the playing field and began to work their way   
through the playing area. Because it was only the two of them, Terrance knew he   
couldn't use the ambush method. They had to actively search for each other.  
  
Terrance had been searching for almost an hour. He had caught sight of the blue skirt of   
Saturn's uniform only once or twice. Each time she had managed to disappear before he   
had caught up to her. Terrance thought, [It's harder to play with only two people,] as he   
stood next to the building in its shadow.  
  
Saturn had been one of the original designers of this game when the field was first built.   
She had not designed the field, but she had spent many hours with Sailors Uranus and   
Neptune testing it. Saturn's job had been to design the tag dots. She had chosen their   
size, color and materials. She was also the only person who knew a secret about the dots.  
  
Saturn saw Terrance pause in the shadow by the building and decided this was her   
chance. Silently she snuck up behind Terrance. She licked the back of the dot and barely   
touched it to the back of Terrance's pants. It stuck like a magnet and he had not felt the   
feather light pressure. Saturn crouched down and silently leaped straight up. Her foot   
pushed off of Terrance's shoulder so she could reach the rooftop.  
  
Almost falling over from the surprise push, Terrance spun around and looked up. He was   
stunned to see Saturn on the roof above him. Her musical laughter fluttered down to him   
as she turned and ran the length of the building. Terrance quickly sprinted around the   
building. He couldn't believe she had been able to sneak that close to him and he hadn't   
heard her!  
  
Terrance saw Saturn leap off the roof and run to the center of the clearing. He started to   
pursue her but stopped when she stopped and turned to face him. Both of them were   
breathing hard from running.  
  
Terrance panted as he called out, "What? Are you giving up?"  
  
Saturn shook her head no. She turned her back to him and looked over her shoulder with   
a saucy smile. Her violet eyes sparkled with laughter as she posed with one hand on her   
hip and patted her butt with the other hand.  
  
Terrance's eyes widened as he stood there appreciating Saturn's flirtatious stance.   
[God!] he thought as he stared at her hand patting her butt. He noticed that her skirt   
would flip up slightly on the upswing. Mesmerized, Terrance felt his entire body react to   
the enticing sprite standing in front of him.  
  
Saturn had consciously thought to show Terrance he had lost the game. As she watched   
him stare she realized what she was really doing. Shocked, Saturn admitted to herself   
that she was flirting! Also, if she could base it on Terrance's expression, she had done it   
well. Saturn had Terrance's full-undivided attention.  
  
Blushing, Saturn silently scolded herself, [Flirting *IS NOT* a part of my personality so   
cut it out!] Turning to face Terrance, she put her hands on her hips. Loudly she   
admonished with exasperation, "Not *my* butt, check *YOURS*!"  
  
Terrance had the grace to blush when he heard her words. He quickly reached around   
and was shocked to find a green dot firmly stuck to his pants.  
  
"How, how did you…?" Terrance's question trailed off as he stared at the offensive green   
dot. Never before had he lost this badly at this game!  
  
Saturn could see the unbelieving dismay on Terrance's face. She thought to herself,   
[Now I get to see if he's a good sport.]  
  
Terrance walked up to Saturn and she kept her face carefully neutral. He asked, "How   
did you do that?"  
  
Saturn shrugged.  
  
Chuckling, Terrance handed the dot back to Saturn as he said, "So, you won't tell me.   
Well, it's clear you beat me. You're good at this. We'll have to play again so I can   
figure out how you do it. Not today though. I'm tired and it's almost lunchtime. Are   
you ready to get cleaned up and eat?"  
  
Saturn smiled and nodded her head yes. They walked back to the Palace together.  
  
Later as Hotaru showered, she thought about the game and Terrance, [Not only is he   
good looking, but he doesn't get bent out of shape if a woman is better than him at   
something.] Hotaru sighed. She realized she was in danger of liking Terrance more than   
she was comfortable with liking a guy.  
  
After lunch, Terrance suggested a trip to Crystal Tokyo. He asked Hotaru to help him   
find a gift for Elios and Serenity's new apartment at the Palace. The two of them had a   
great time together and came back with a beautiful painting for the apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Asteroid Senshi and the Pegasus brothers had also returned to the Palace and the   
Queen invited them all to dinner.  
  
They had a very noisy and fun dinner together.  
  
The Pegasus brothers went back to their rooms to pack after dinner. Telling his brothers   
he needed to do something, Castor said he'd catch up. He saw Terrance and Hotaru just   
leaving the dining room.  
  
Castor asked, "Could I talk with you for a moment Terrance?"  
  
Terrance shrugged his shoulders and said sure. Hotaru said she'd meet him in the Library   
and went ahead.  
  
Terrance asked, "What do you need? You're…?"  
  
Castor smiled a bit ruefully and said, "Castor. Can we go to the garden? I have a   
personal question to ask."  
  
Terrance agreed so they walked outside and sat down by the fountain.  
  
Again Terrance asked, "What's up?"  
  
Castor haltingly explained, "I, um, asked Ceres to go out to dinner with me this   
Wednesday. I was wondering, could you recommend a nice place for us to go?"  
  
Terrance nodded his head yes thoughtfully then said, "There's a place I've heard is nice   
in Crystal Tokyo called The Jade Tree. It's a dinner and dancing place."  
  
Looking up, Castor smiled. He remembered he had liked dancing with Ceres. "That   
sounds perfect," he said.  
  
Terrance told Castor how to get there then said, "It is a place you need to be dressed up   
nice for."  
  
Dismayed, Castor asked, "I have to wear a tie?"  
  
Terrance laughed, "Well, maybe not a tie if you don't want to. A nice jacket, shirt and   
dress pants should be fine."  
  
Castor thanked Terrance for his help and happily went to pack.  
  
Terrance thought about the conversation with Castor as he headed for the Library. He   
thought about how happy and excited Castor had been and it reminded him of how Elios   
was with Serenity. [Hm, Ceres and Castor. Definitely interesting,] he decided.  
  
Terrance passed his father in the hall on the way to the library. Terrance asked, "May we   
speak a moment?"  
  
They went to the King's office and Terrance told his father that Venus had asked him to   
spend time with Hotaru until Serenity came back. His father agreed to temporarily   
suspend Terrance's studies and most of his royal duties. Happily, Terrance said, "Thank   
you," then left.  
  
The king sighed and thought, [So, Venus set this up. It figures!]  
  
Castor had managed to take Ceres aside before he left and tell her about the place   
Terrance recommended. She said it sounded nice too. He tried, but he just couldn't stop   
himself from giving her a small kiss. His brothers hadn't seen it, but Castor and Ceres   
were still teased for going off alone.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The next day, Monday, Terrance was relieved to see Hotaru had accepted the idea that   
they'd be spending time together. They decided to go to the beach.  
  
After they spread their towels out, Hotaru pulled her t-shirt up and over her head,   
exposing the top of her pretty sapphire blue one-piece. As she brought her arms down,   
Hotaru absently looked over at Terrance, who had already shed his clothes down to his   
black swimsuit, and was now looking out over the ocean. This was the first time Hotaru   
had seen Terrance without his shirt on and she realized his clothes had barely hinted at   
the physique she was now staring at.  
  
A slew of tired old clichés suddenly had new life breathed into them as Hotaru went   
down the list in her mind, checking them off, [Washboard abs, broad shoulders, muscular   
chest, slim waist, trim hips, sculpted thighs and a *really* nice-looking tight…]. Hotaru   
finally managed to clamp a mental hand over her runaway thoughts. Tearing her eyes off   
of Terrance, she quickly slipped her shorts off then sprinted toward the ocean. As she ran   
past him, Hotaru hoped Terrance didn't notice her scarlet stained cheeks. [I *definitely*   
need to cut back on the romance novels!] Hotaru thought as she approached the water.  
  
Splashing with her feet in the cool waves like an excited child, Hotaru waited for   
Terrance. He had never been to the beach before and his senses were filled with   
impressions of hot sand, salt scented breezes and laughing children as he approached the   
water at a more leisurely pace. They laughed together as they splashed each other then   
they swam in the ocean for a while. When they had sufficiently tired themselves they   
stretched out on their towels to dry and read.  
  
Terrance had tried to read, but his eyes kept wandering. He smiled when he caught   
Hotaru looking at him once too. She had blushed and quickly looked back at her book.   
Finally, Terrance gave up reading and closed his eyes. He found his eyelashes made   
rainbows dance around Hotaru when he barely slit his eyes open to look at her.  
  
On Tuesday, they took a picnic with them to the Moon and saw some of the Museums.   
As he had when he and Serenity had their picnic, Terrance again employed Jupiter's skill   
for the basket. She was thrilled to help. He did check before they left and was happy to   
see Jupiter had packed a good bottle of wine.  
  
Terrance had never taken the time to visit the Moon before either. Playing tour guide for   
Hotaru was giving him the chance to do many of the things he had not done before.  
  
Wednesday, they once again spent the morning working out. They had skipped it the last   
two days, and they knew they'd feel guilty if they skipped again. Unfortunately, the   
practice field was in use, so they had to settle for working out in the gym.  
  
Later that afternoon they went horseback riding. They rode to the cliff and Hotaru   
laughed as she tried to imagine Terrance and Serenity jumping off the cliff into the water.   
Terrance was a little surprised she knew that story. Hotaru told him she and Serenity   
wrote each other often to keep up with each other's lives.  
  
Hotaru had noticed it was almost dinnertime and they decided to head back. A section of   
the trail was too narrow for them to ride side by side so Terrance pulled back to have   
Hotaru ride ahead of him. Their conversation had lulled and they listened in   
companionable silence to the woodland's muted rustling music and the horses'   
methodical stepping that kept a rhythmic time to it. The sun was beginning to set and the   
trees' shadows intermittently flowed over them as they traveled down the trail. The   
combined effect of sound and shadow created a tranquil, almost hypnotic atmosphere.  
  
Terrance quietly sighed as he relaxed and allowed himself to fully enjoy the ride. He   
watched Hotaru ahead of him and noted how pretty she looked with the dusk-tinted   
sunlight shining on her.  
  
Terrance reviewed the last four days in his mind and was surprised at how comfortable he   
felt with Hotaru. He was enjoying the time he was spending with her and now   
understood why Serenity valued Hotaru's friendship so much. Hotaru doesn't project   
expectations on a person. She had the rare quality of being able to like people just as   
they are. It was noticeably nice to Terrance to spend time with someone who wanted   
nothing more from him than an honest friendship and to have fun together.  
  
Terrance's reverie was interrupted when something startled his horse enough to make it   
snort and look around. As Terrance reached out to pat the horse's neck it prompted him   
think of the Pegasus brothers. Terrance remembered that Ceres and Castor's date was   
that evening. He hoped it would go well and that they would have a good time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ceres didn't have any dresses for dinner and dancing. The ball gowns she did have were   
much too formal. She thought about it and decided to ask the Planet Senshi if one of   
them had a dress she could borrow. Ceres knew she and Venus often wore the same   
colors and they also wore the same size so Ceres tried her first.  
  
As soon as Venus heard she excitedly exclaimed, "I have the *perfect* dress for you!"   
Wednesday morning Venus brought the dress to Ceres and she agreed it was the perfect   
dress. The long black silk dress had a flowing floral pattern finely embroidered in gold   
thread. The embroidery started over the left breast then diagonally trailed across the front   
of the dress to the hem where it merged with a smaller pattern of vines that encircled the   
rippling swing skirt. A smooth fitted bodice, sweetheart cut neckline and thin double   
spaghetti straps finished the dress off. Venus also brought a light golden opaque wrap to   
be worn over the shoulders, and a pair of gold strappy shoes with heels high enough to   
flatter the leg, but not too tall for dancing.  
  
Ceres tried to keep quiet about having a date, but when she went to her room to get ready,   
the other Asteroid Senshi were sitting on her bed waiting for her. Ceres had hung the   
dress on her closet door and three pairs of eyes turned from looking at it to look at her   
expectantly.  
  
Vesta got right to the point as she asked, "Who and where?"  
  
Ceres implored, "Guys!"  
  
Juno pointed out, "You know we aren't going to leave so you might as well just tell us."  
  
Ceres sighed then resignedly said, "Fine, Castor is taking me to dinner and dancing."  
  
"Castor!" the girls exclaimed with surprise.  
  
Vesta chuckled as she added, "So, you weren't just cold at the beach. I thought so!"  
  
Ceres blushed and her friends giggled.  
  
Pallas jumped up from the bed and grabbing Ceres' arm, pulled her over to sit on the bed   
too. With an excited and hopeful expression she pleaded, "Oh, this is so sweet! You   
have to tell us all about it! Please?!"  
  
No one could resist Pallas when she made one of her sweet requests, and Ceres was no   
exception.  
  
She looked at her three friends and hesitantly started with, "Well, there really isn't that   
much to tell. We really liked being together and he asked me on a date."  
  
Pallas giggled then said with a sigh, "I don't blame you for going out with him. I think   
they're cute, and I'd go out with Pollux if he asked me. He was very nice and his jokes   
made me laugh!"  
  
Vesta rolled her eyes as she pointed out, "Pollux's puns were just silly."  
  
Indignantly Pallas huffed, "Well, maybe I *like* silly!  
  
Holding up her hands, Vesta conceded, "Fine you can have him! I was just saying that's   
not my style. I like guys who are a little more serious."  
  
Juno said, "Enough you two! I want to know more about Ceres and Castor." Juno then   
turned to Ceres and bluntly asked, "So, did you kiss him?"  
  
Ceres looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car as she hesitated to answer. Her   
expression and hesitation was all Juno needed to see. "You did! You did kiss him   
already!" Juno triumphantly crowed as Ceres again blushed bright red.  
  
Jumping up from the bed, Ceres hastily said, "I've got to get ready!"  
  
Vesta also jumped up and she grabbed Ceres' arm to stop her from running away. Ceres   
turned to tell Vesta to let her go when Vesta looked her in the eyes and seriously asked,   
"Do you really like him that much?"  
  
Ceres sighed then admitted, "Yes, I do really like him. He's sweet, kind, nice and fun to   
be with."  
  
Concerned, Vesta cautioned, "Just remember, he's a Pegasus. He is different from us."  
  
Bristling, Ceres reminded her, "Elios is a Pegasus too and he and Serenity are just fine.   
That shouldn't make a difference at all!" Vesta let go and Ceres desperately ran for her   
bathroom and a little privacy.  
  
Ceres had hoped they would get tired of waiting and leave. However, when she emerged   
from the bathroom they still sat on her bed gossiping speculatively about the couple and   
giggling. Sighing with exasperation, Ceres tried to ignore them while she got ready. She   
had to admit though, it was a little nice to have them there to assure her she looked good,   
and the girls were even kind enough to stay out of sight when Castor arrived.  
  
Castor hadn't had much better luck trying to avoid his brothers. By using threats and   
pleas Castor had barely managed to keep them from following him.  
  
When Castor landed at the Palace, he transformed right away. He wanted to greet Ceres   
in his human form.  
  
Castor walked toward the main Palace door for the garden and saw Ceres sitting on a   
bench waiting for him. She stood up and Castor stared at her. She was so beautiful he   
couldn't speak.  
  
Ceres had taken out her customary braids, letting her wavy, strawberry-colored hair fall   
nearly to the floor. She had pulled it back from her face with a black satin ribbon in a   
fashion similar to the one Venus favored.  
  
As Castor stepped up to her, he reached out and gingerly touched her hair. "It's   
beautiful," he whispered. Ceres smiled. He smiled back and said, "All of you is   
beautiful."  
  
Ceres blushed. She was mindful of the other girls watching and listening from a second   
story window above them. Ceres said, "You look very nice too."  
  
Castor wore a black suit coat, a white dress shirt open at the neck, and black dress pants.   
He slightly blushed and admitted, "I do have a tie, but I refuse to wear it unless I really   
have to."  
  
Ceres reached up to straighten his collar a bit as she said, "As far as I'm concerned, you   
don't have to wear it." She quietly whispered, "I like the neck of your shirt open." Ceres   
could tell by the look in Castor's eyes that he wanted to kiss her. Blushing, she looked   
down and subtly shook her head no.  
  
Castor got the message and realized they probably were not alone. He said, "If you're   
ready, we can leave." Ceres agreed. Castor offered her his arm and they walked down   
the path to the end of the garden.  
  
As he stepped away from Ceres Castor transformed into a Pegasus. He knelt down and   
Ceres carefully situated herself on his back. They took off and finally they could talk   
together in peace.  
  
Ceres asked, "Do you still want to visit a tattoo place?"  
  
Castor answered, [Yes, if you don't mind.]  
  
"I don't mind," Ceres responded, "I asked Sailor Mercury for a reputable   
recommendation and she told me about a place in Crystal Tokyo's shopping district. She   
said she had seen their work on some of the soldiers and it was always clean and well   
done." Ceres started to giggle, "She thinks I want the tattoo. I didn't say that, but she   
assumed it and I didn't correct her."  
  
Chuckling, Castor said, [Well, you never know. Maybe you'll get one too.] They had   
reached Crystal Tokyo and Ceres directed Castor where to land.  
  
They found the tattoo studio easily. Inside was well lit with many artistic designs and   
examples on display. Ceres thought many of them looked gaudy and some vulgar. More   
than once Castor had looked at something with a puzzled expression. With a silent   
groan, Ceres realized she would end up trying to explain some of this to him at dinner.  
  
The owner came out from the back and greeted them. Ceres noticed he was clean and   
neat and looked to be a serious artist. She explained they were considering a forearm   
tattoo for Castor and wanted to look at the available designs.  
  
The owner pulled out three large books and said, "Anything you see on the walls and   
anything in these books can be done. I'm also good at putting together original designs if   
you'd like some suggestions. The price depends on the size and detail of the design. If   
you have any other questions, or if you decide on a piece, just call back there for Bob.   
I'll come as soon as I can. Thank you and have fun looking."  
  
Bob had tried to get a good look at the jewel on the large man's forehead without staring.   
He was sure it wasn't a tattoo. It was too three-dimensional. He knew however, that one   
of the reasons his business was successful was because he didn't ask his customers too   
many questions so he kept quiet.  
  
Ceres and Castor sat down and flipped through the books. They noticed a nice Earth and   
even a Pegasus. Castor was surprised to see it. Ceres explained, "Most surface humans   
know about Pegasuses, but they think they are mythical fantasy creatures and only a part   
of their dreams."  
  
After the last book, Castor sighed and said, "Some of these are nice, but I didn't see   
anything I think is uniquely me. The ones I've liked can apply to my brothers also."  
  
Ceres asked, "Is there anything that only you do? A hobby or a job or something that you   
think is special?"  
  
Smiling, Castor quietly flirted, "I think you're special Ceres. Can I put you on my   
forearm?"  
  
Ceres blushed and said, "I don't think that would be a good idea. Does anything else   
come to mind?"  
  
Castor thought about it more seriously then said, "Some of these designs have decorative   
script in them. At the Shrine, I'm an apprentice scribe and should earn my master's level   
soon."  
  
With a surprised smile, Ceres said, "So, you're an artist! I didn't know that. Are any of   
your brothers scribes too?"  
  
Castor shook his head no and Ceres said, "Then that's it. I'm sure we can find something   
to represent you as a scribe. Bob also said he'll do original work. If you want to, you   
could probably draw something yourself."  
  
Castor thought a moment then a smile crossed his face. Picking up a pencil and piece of   
scrap paper from a pile on the table, he began to sketch. When Castor was done he   
showed it to Ceres. She saw a stylized design with wings and an inked feather quill   
poised over it as if it was used to draw the picture.  
  
Ceres said, "It's beautiful! Do you do your scribe work with feather quills?"  
  
Nodding his head yes, Castor explained, "Pegasus feather quills."  
  
Ceres thought to herself, [That makes sense I guess.] She then pointed to the design in   
the sketch and asked, "What is that?"  
  
Castor turned the paper back to him and darkened a few curved lines.  
  
Ceres could now see it was very fancy script of two intertwined letter Cs. She looked up   
and asked, "One C is for your name, but what is the other one for?"  
  
Castor simply replied, "Ceres."  
  
Looking down Ceres blinked back tears and took a deep breath. She was honored he   
wanted to include her in this. Ceres looked up and said, "Putting my initial there is risky.   
It's permanent. What if we don't stay together?"  
  
Castor looked up at her and sincerely said, "I'm not planning on going anywhere. Are   
you?"  
  
Blushing, Ceres thought, [It's odd to think of this on our first date! However, I feel like   
we've known each other forever.] She looked back up at Castor and tentatively said, "I   
don't think I am, but how can you be so sure?"  
  
Castor smiled and quietly answered, "I'm sure because you're very important to me. I   
want you to always be a part of my life.  
  
Ceres' eyes opened wide and she was very surprised by Castor's earnest and resolute   
words.  
  
Before she could consider a response however, Bob came out from the back and   
interrupted them. He looked over their shoulders at the quick sketch and exclaimed,   
"Wow! Who drew that?"  
  
Ceres mutely pointed to Castor and Bob said, "I'm really impressed. It's beautiful! Is   
that what you want on your arm?"  
  
Castor nodded his head yes and Bob said, "I'll total up a price for you."  
  
About an hour and a half later Ceres and Castor, with his sleeve rolled up and a bandage   
on his forearm to protect the tattoo until it healed, left the tattoo studio.  
  
Ceres, who by this time had forgotten about their previous conversation, giggled as she   
linked her arm in Castor's other arm and said, "Bob was very impressed with your talent!   
It's funny to think one of Elysion's Holy Scribes could quit and take a job offered to him   
as a tattoo artist in Crystal Tokyo. Bob sure looked disappointed when you said you   
already had a job." Together they laughed at the funny situation.  
  
Castor then looked around and said, "The restaurant is pretty far from here. I should   
transform so we can get there."  
  
"I'm not sure if transforming will affect the tattoo because it's so new, or make it hurt,"   
Ceres said as she looked at his arm. She offered, "How about we do this the way surface   
humans do this time?"  
  
Intrigued, Castor agreed.  
  
Ceres stood next to the curb as lots of traffic went by. She raised her hand and to   
Castor's amazement, a transport pulled up in front of them and stopped. Ceres opened   
the door and they both climbed in. She said the name of the restaurant out loud and they   
drove away.  
  
Impressed, Castor asked, "How did you do that? Why did the transport stop for us?"  
  
Laughing, Ceres explained about cab service. They arrived at the restaurant, paid the cab   
and went inside. The place was a nice upscale restaurant with a large dance floor. They   
were seated then ordered their dinners.  
  
Many couples were dancing and Castor asked, "Ceres, would you like to dance while   
we're waiting for our food?"  
  
Ceres liked that idea too so they moved out onto the dance floor. Castor took Ceres'   
hand and pulled her close to him. He put his arm around her and held her. Smiling, he   
whispered, "Do you mind dancing like this?"  
  
Ceres smiled back and responded, "I don't mind at all." She rested her head against   
Castor's chest and could hear the steady rhythm of his heart as they danced.  
  
Their food came so they returned to the table. They talked while they ate and laughed   
together as Ceres tried to explain some of the strange things they had seen at the tattoo   
studio. When they had finished eating, they went back to dancing.  
  
Castor and Ceres enjoyed dancing together in their own little world and were totally   
unaware of the many people who pointed out to each other, the unusual and striking   
couple. As they returned to the table for a drink between dances, Ceres looked at her   
watch. She asked, "Castor, did you know it's after eleven already? Don't you have work   
tomorrow?" Reluctantly Castor admitted he did have work the next morning. They   
agreed they should probably go.  
  
Out in the cool night breeze, Ceres was glad to have the wrap Venus had lent to her.   
Castor transformed and Ceres noticed the bandage hid the tattoo. He said it felt okay so   
they headed back to the Palace.  
  
They landed in the garden and Castor transformed again. Concerned, Ceres carefully   
peeked under the bandage and saw the tattoo was fine.  
  
They stood in the shadow of a flowering shrub for some privacy, and Castor finally got to   
do what he had wanted to do all evening. He wrapped his arms around Ceres and gently   
kissed her.  
  
Ceres sighed into their kiss then reaching her arms up, she tangled her fingers in his soft   
wavy hair and pulled him closer.  
  
Castor hugged her against him as they deepened their kiss. After a few moments, Castor   
released Ceres' lips and trailed small soft kisses over her cheek and down her neck. He   
buried his face in the silky strands of her hair and breathed deeply. Quietly he murmured,   
"Hm, you smell *so* good!"  
  
Slowly Castor continued his kisses along Ceres' collarbone and she clung to him. The   
feel of his lips on her skin made exciting and incredible feelings course through her.   
When he reached the base of her throat, he kissed his way back up her neck to her lips.   
Their passions intensified as they kissed again.  
  
Castor released her lips then hugged Ceres close as he tried to catch his breath. He   
realized if he didn't stop now, he wouldn't stop ever.  
  
Ceres was disappointed. She wanted him to kiss her again and to keep on kissing her.   
Castor held her close and slowly her ability to think and reason returned with her breath.  
  
Clearing his throat, Castor whispered, "I've never felt like this before."  
  
Ceres quietly responded, "Me neither."  
  
Castor lovingly rubbed his chin against Ceres' hair then said, "I don't want to, but I think   
I better go. On Saturday, would you like to visit Elysion? It's not a huge place like the   
Earth, but we could have a picnic together and I can show you around."  
  
Looking up at him, Ceres smiled. Castor forgot to listen to her words as he internally   
fought against the strong urge to kiss her again and again. Shaking his head to clear it, he   
laughed at himself.  
  
Ceres looked puzzled as she waited for an answer to her question. Castor blushed as he   
admitted, "I, um, didn't pay attention to a single word you just said. Please repeat it?"  
  
Sighing, Ceres again said, "I would love to see Elysion. How about I bring the picnic   
basket?"  
  
Nodding, Castor answered, "That sounds fine. Is ten too early to pick you up?"  
  
Ceres said, "Ten is fine. I'll be looking forward to it."  
  
Finally, Castor felt like he could handle kissing her again. Their lips touched and Castor   
felt his passion for her slam back into him full force. He crushed her to him tightly while   
they kissed then he sighed as he forced himself to release her lips.  
  
Shakily, Ceres tried to keep her balance as Castor stepped back from her. He hoarsely   
whispered, "Good night."  
  
Breathlessly Ceres answered, "See you Saturday."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Terrance and Hotaru ate breakfast together and discussed what they   
wanted to do that day. Terrance asked, "Is there something that you'd like to do that we   
haven't done yet?"  
  
Hotaru thought a moment then blushed. She said, "No. Not really."  
  
Terrance now knew Hotaru well enough to know she had thought of something, but for   
some reason she was reluctant to suggest it.  
  
Smiling, Terrance cajoled, "I'm sure there has to be something. Maybe something you   
enjoyed doing as a kid here on Earth?"  
  
Blushing redder, Hotaru looked down. Hesitantly she admitted, "There is something.   
You have to promise not to laugh and if you don't want to, we don't have to do it.   
Okay?"  
  
Terrance nodded his head yes and waited patiently for her to tell him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hotaru quietly said, "As a child I really liked going to the zoo."  
  
Terrance offered, "I've never been to a zoo and I think it's a good idea."  
  
Hotaru looked up and shyly smiled. She said, "I hope you like it too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ceres hurriedly got ready. She had overslept her alarm and had already missed breakfast.   
If she didn't get moving she'd be late for fighting practice too. She hated oversleeping   
but she couldn't help smiling as she thought about her date the night before.  
  
Entering the gym, Ceres quickly joined the other girls as they stretched. She looked   
around and was relieved she didn't see a Planet Senshi yet. At least she didn't have to   
answer any questions from them about why she was late. She knew she wouldn't get out   
of answering her so-called friends' questions though.  
  
During the practice Sailor Jupiter caught Ceres spacing out, twice. The other girls hid   
their giggles behind their hands when Jupiter asked, "Ceres, what's up with you? That's   
the second time I've repeated myself for you today! Did you have a hot date last night, or   
what?"  
  
Ceres' face turned a bright shade of red as she apologized and Jupiter realized she had   
probably hit the proverbial 'nail on the head'. Nodding her acceptance of Ceres' apology,   
Jupiter winked and said, "Good for you! You girls don't get out enough in my opinion."  
  
As soon as they entered the locker room Ceres was accosted by three very curious girls.  
  
"Spill!" Juno demanded with a feral smile.  
  
Vesta was only a little more polite as she excitedly added, "Details please! We want   
*all* the details!"  
  
Pallas with her big bright eyes and excited expression didn't need to say a word.  
  
Ceres didn't want to tell them anything, but she knew they wouldn't let her get away with   
that. She said the meal was nice, the place was pretty, dancing was fun and they had a   
good time.  
  
With a grin, Vesta noted, "You must have been having a good time since you didn't get   
back to your room until after midnight!"  
  
Ceres blushed and sighed. She muttered, "Won't you guys give me even a little   
privacy?!"  
  
Juno laughingly answered, "Of course not!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening Ceres took a walk in the garden. She sat down on a bench and   
pensively stared at the fountain.  
  
Pallas found her there and asked if she could sit too. After a few moments Pallas asked   
Ceres what she was thinking about.  
  
Ceres sighed and answered, "Is it possible to fall for someone when you've only known   
that person a few days?  
  
Smiling, Pallas responded, "Of course! Do you think you've 'fallen' for Castor?"  
  
Ceres looked down and said, "I don't know. I really like being with him and I feel very   
comfortable and secure around him. Even though I know we've only known each other a   
short time, it's like we've known each other forever."  
  
Pallas nodded her head and asked, "Do you know if he feels the same way about you?"  
  
Ceres smiled as she thought about the tattoo and what he had said. She answered, "I'm   
pretty sure he does." Ceres then quickly added, "But isn't this too fast? It's scary really.   
I've never felt like this about someone before."  
  
"I think your heart is talking to you," Pallas offered, "and sometimes hearts don't follow   
all the rules."  
  
Ceres sighed again. Pallas smiled as she gave her friend a hug and encouraged, "I'm sure   
you'll figure it out Ceres. Don't worry!"  
  
Smiling back, Ceres said, "Thanks, Pallas. I guess you're right. It'll work out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On Friday, Terrance and Hotaru worked out in the morning. The practice field was being   
used again, so Terrance suggested a hike and some rock climbing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday morning the King and Queen were walking to the breakfast room. They turned   
the corner and Usagi stopped Mamoru as she whispered, "Look at that."  
  
Mamoru looked in the breakfast room and saw Terrance and Hotaru sitting at the table   
with cups of coffee. They were talking quietly together and Hotaru laughed at something   
Terrance had said.  
  
"Don't they look cute together?" Usagi asked her husband.  
  
Raising his eyebrow at her comment, Mamoru cautioned, "Usako, don't read more into it   
than there might actually be."  
  
Usagi gave him an annoyed look and said, "Well, I think they'd be great for each other   
and they certainly seem to be enjoying spending time together."  
  
Patting his wife's hand Mamoru said, "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Terrance and Hotaru looked up as the King and Queen entered the room. Greetings were   
made, plates were filled with food, and when they sat down, Terrance stated, "You're just   
the two people we needed to talk to."  
  
Mamoru paused from drinking his coffee and looked up.  
  
Usagi, who had a bite of egg on her fork that was half way to her mouth, stopped it mid-  
air and curiously asked, "Yes? Why?"  
  
Slightly taken back by their sudden intense attention Terrance answered, "Um, Hotaru   
and I decided to go shopping in Crystal Tokyo today. We figured we could pick Serenity   
and Elios up at the station on the way back this afternoon."  
  
Mamoru said, "Oh…okay."  
  
Usagi finished putting the bite of egg in her mouth, chewed and swallowed it. Hiding her   
disappointment she said, "That's a good idea and it's nice of you to offer."  
  
Terrance was a little perplexed by his father's and Usagi's odd behavior. He said,   
"Okay," then turned to Hotaru and suggested, "We should probably get going."  
  
Hotaru agreed so they said good-bye and left the breakfast room.  
  
After a moment of silence Mamoru slowly shook his head and smiled as he stated,   
"Usako, we need to be more careful about our speculations."  
  
Giggling, Usagi agreed then said, "I guess we may have been a little premature but you   
have to admit, they do act like a couple already."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week after the wedding, Serenity and Elios stepped off the planet transport and back   
onto the Earth. Elios couldn't help sighing with relief. The planet Venus had been nice   
but he was happy to be home.  
  
Serenity looked around and saw Terrance and Hotaru waiting for them.  
  
Hotaru had spotted them too. She smiled as she walked up to Serenity and gave her a big   
hug. "Welcome back," she greeted, "Was the resort on Venus nice?"  
  
Serenity started to answer her, but Hotaru suddenly pulled back, held Serenity at arms   
length and looked her up and down. Teasingly she observed, "Serenity, how much did   
you eat while you were away?"  
  
Blushing, Serenity put her hand on her slightly rounded stomach and answered, "I guess   
the babies grew a lot over the last week. The clothes I brought with me barely fit   
anymore."  
  
Hotaru hugged her again and said, "You're starting to look like you're pregnant. It's a   
cute look for you, but you definitely need maternity clothes. We'll have to go shopping   
next week and get you some."  
  
Serenity smiled and said, ""Yes, that sounds like fun!"  
  
The two men returned with the luggage and they all piled in the Palace transport.  
  
Back at the Palace, Serenity had barely enough time to give everyone a hug and their   
souvenirs. She could tell Elios was anxious to get back to Elysion and see how things   
were going at the shrine.  
  
Pollux had been waiting at the Palace to bring the newlyweds back to Elysion. He said   
good-bye to Pallas, who had kept him company while he waited, and soon the three of   
them were on their way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was almost dark when Ceres had returned from her and Castor's picnic in Elysion. She   
had just dropped the basket off at the kitchen and was heading for her room when Vesta   
saw her and called to her.  
  
Startled, Ceres turned around.  
  
Vesta caught up to Ceres and said, "You missed Serenity and Elios but Serenity left a   
souvenir for you in your room. They've already left for Elysion but…" Vesta stopped   
when she realized Ceres wasn't listening and seemed very preoccupied. Looking more   
closely at her Vesta asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
Ceres stepped back from Vesta and quietly answered, "I'm fine. Um, I'm tired though.   
Can we talk tomorrow?"  
  
Vesta responded, "Sure, but are you really okay?"  
  
Quickly Ceres repeated, "I'm fine! I said I was just tired. Bye."  
  
Ceres turned and quickly walked away. Vesta's keen observation skills were telling her   
that Ceres was lying but she knew she couldn't force the issue.  
  
  
  
Continued…  
  
There are two more sections to this book that should be posted soon. ^_^  
  
  
Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.  
If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded)   
suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback.   
You can email me at ndeblock@att.net .  
  
  
  
This story was edited and enhanced by the great mind and imagination of Sophia Prester.   
Her help and ideas have been of great value to me! Thank you Sophia! ^_^  
  
Sophia Prester is also the author or a *wonderful* continuing Sailor Moon fanfic called   
"Empire of the Sun". Her story is very intricate and absorbing and I highly recommend   
reading it! ^_^  
  
  
  
Bye, Luna Hope  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all her friends (Except for Prince Terrance Donovan and   
the Pegasus brothers - Jabbath, Castor, Pollux and Volans. They are all mine! ^_^ ) don't   
belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of   
fun. 


	2. Part 2

Crystal Flaws - Book Five  
  
Crystal Ties  
By Luna Hope  
  
Rated – PG-13  
  
  
(Author's Note: Please read:  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 1 - Crystal Tears"  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 2 - Crystal Fears"  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 3 - Crystal Clear"  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 4 - Crystal Bells" and  
"Crystal Flaws – Book 5 Crystal Ties Part 1  
  
*before* you read this Book. There are things you will not understand in this story if   
you skip the first books. Thank you ^_^)  
  
  
Also, the question of who had requested Terrance be sent off planet (from back in Book   
2) will be answered in this section. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
When Serenity and Elios got to their apartment in Elysion they found a note on the table.   
It read,  
  
  
"Dear Elios and Serenity,  
  
Welcome back! You will find meals in the fridge to heat up for the week for you both.   
Since this week is still part of your honeymoon, neither of you are allowed to work. That   
means *YOU TOO*, Elios! (Except for praying of course. ^_^ )  
  
Everything ran smoothly at the shrine and we will continue to take care of things this   
week.  
  
See ya tomorrow and enjoy your vacation!  
  
Love,  
  
Alcy & Plei"  
  
  
When they finished reading the note, Serenity smiled at Elios' somewhat dismayed   
expression. Putting her arms around him she said, "See, everything's fine. Your sisters   
are very sweet to do all this for us. You won't die from not working for one more week.   
Enjoy it."  
  
Elios hugged her back then said with a sigh, "I guess you're right."  
  
They both heard Serenity's stomach growl loudly, and they laughed. Serenity suggested   
they explore the contents of the fridge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Serenity and Elios were lazing around and relaxing in bed after   
leisurely making love. Elios' head rested against Serenity's soft breast as she absently   
played with the curls at the nape of his neck.  
  
Slowly, Elios ran his hand over the smooth slight curve of Serenity's belly as he spoke to   
his unborn children. He told them about the weather, what he and Serenity were planning   
for the day, and how much they were loved. Sometimes when he did this he would   
quietly sing or hum to them. This was a ritual Elios enjoyed and he made sure he talked   
to the babies at least once daily since the wedding day.  
  
Serenity also enjoyed the time Elios spent talking to their children. It made her happy to   
hear how much Elios loved and cherished them. She quietly purred like a contented   
momma cat as she enjoyed Elios petting her belly. She lightly dozed to the soft tones of   
his voice.  
  
After a little bit Elios looked up at the clock and sighed, "I should get up and go pray. I   
concentrate better in the morning, but I don't feel like leaving you."  
  
Serenity smiled and said, "Is there a law that says I can't go with you?"  
  
Elios shook his head no then said, "It would be boring for you to just sit there though."  
  
Sitting up, Serenity responded, "Maybe. I could go with you this once and if I get bored,   
I won't go again."  
  
He sat up, kissed Serenity and said, "Okay. Let's get our acts together."  
  
Walking hand in hand, Elios led Serenity to the center of the Shrine to the Prayer Tower.   
They walked between two large marble pillars and up some steps to a platform area.   
Benches, padded with richly colored brocade pillows, nestled against the walls between   
imposing pillars around the perimeter. Many multi-hued roses decorated the room and   
were nourished by the light streaming in through a large domed skylight above.  
  
Elios pointed to a padded rug placed at the center of the room and said, "That's where I   
kneel to pray." Grabbing a pillow off a bench he added, "You can sit in front of me on   
this pillow."  
  
Elios knelt and Serenity sat down. She leaned her back against Elios and he put his arms   
around her. Closing his eyes, Elios centered his thoughts and skimmed through the long   
list of prayers he had memorized from Elysion's holy texts. He started with a prayer for   
Earth's protection.  
  
As Elios prayed out loud, Serenity relaxed. With her eyes closed, she listened to the   
rhythmic cadence of his words.  
  
Elios was conscious of his wife's warmth in his arms as he prayed. His thoughts of her,   
and of their children safe with them there, led him to think of some prayers he hadn't   
referred to before. He regularly used Prayers of Supplication, Prayers for Forgiveness   
and Prayers for Protection. Prayers of Thanksgiving had not been a part of Elios' life.   
The prayer that now came to him was from the oldest of Elysion's texts. It had been   
written in an ancient dialect and Elios began to recite it.  
  
As the words fell from his lips, a small breeze ruffled Elios' bangs. He continued the   
long unused words and a stronger breeze began to slowly swirl around Elios and   
Serenity. The invisible wind turned up the corners of the rug and made the edges of   
Elios' Priest's robes slightly flutter. At the now calm center, Elios and Serenity were   
oblivious to the transparent power that rippled around and surrounded them.  
  
Serenity was half asleep when she heard the change in Elios' prayers. She couldn't   
understand the words, but their flow was beautiful and melodic. As she listened,   
Serenity's heart filled with feelings of happiness, joy, and contentment. Unconsciously,   
she began to hum in quiet harmony with Elios' chant. A part of the prayer was repeated   
frequently and Serenity quickly learned the strange words of this refrain. Giving in to the   
compulsion the ancient words generated, Serenity added her voice to Elios'.  
  
Both of them were now in a deep trance-like state and were unaware of the golden streaks   
that now laced the small whirlwind of power around them. The added swirls of color   
showed the power was merging with itself above the couple's heads to form a dome over   
them. Elios and Serenity continued their quiet harmony and the dome began to expand   
outward from the couple.  
  
Alcyone, Pleione, some priests and their students were working and studying in the outer   
courtyards of the Shrine. All of them were shocked to see a dome of gold and transparent   
power swirling and expanding towards them from the center of the shrine. Before   
anyone could react, it passed over and around them like a fog. They had harmlessly   
passed through the wall of power and now stood under the dome. Looking up, they could   
see the power swirling above their heads.  
  
Due to their trained Pegasus abilities to discern magical illusions and intent, the   
Priestesses now knew the power was not evil. They watched as the dome moved off the   
Shrine's edge and over the Crystal Lake that surrounded the Shrine. As it touched the   
surface of the water, the dome's walls were suddenly filled with golden color.  
  
Elios' sisters could barely see the shore of the lake through the opaque glowing walls.   
They looked at each other in amazement then both turned and ran to the Prayer Tower.   
When they got there they saw Serenity and Elios in a trance and quietly chanting together   
in an ancient tongue the Priestesses didn't recognize. Hesitantly, Alcyone touched Elios'   
shoulder as she said his name.  
  
The singing Elios heard slowly faded as he thought how weird it was to be swimming in   
a golden ocean. He swam toward what seemed to be the top. His head broke through the   
surface and he blinked as he looked at his sisters. He was very disoriented and his sisters   
were both excitedly talking to him at once. Elios shook his head in confusion and said,   
"Stop, wait. Give me a second, okay?"  
  
Both women stopped speaking and nodded.  
  
Looking around, Elios slowly regained his memory of where he was and what he had   
been doing. He looked down at Serenity who was now sleeping in his arms. Taking a   
deep breath Elios said, "Okay, Alcyone, you first, but quietly so you don't wake   
Serenity."  
  
Alcyone smirked at her sister and Pleione crossed her arms as she muttered, "Humph!   
He always picks you!"  
  
Giggling, Alcyone shot back, "That's because I don't tease him like you do!"  
  
Elios impatiently growled, "Girls!"  
  
Both of them sobered up fast. It wasn't often they heard *that* tone from their mild-  
mannered brother!  
  
Alcyone quickly explained what they had seen. Pleione then added about Elios and   
Serenity's chanting and being in a trance.  
  
Mutely nodding his head, Elios thought about the things his sisters had said. He then   
gently kissed Serenity's cheek and said her name.  
  
As Serenity started to wake up, Elios quietly said to her, "Maiden, we have a situation   
here and I need your attention quickly. Please look at me."  
  
Elios' serious words and tone registered in Serenity's brain and she was instantly awake.   
Looking at Elios and his sisters, she asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Standing up, Elios pulled Serenity to her feet. He told her what his sisters had seen as   
they all quickly walked to the outer courtyard.  
  
There, just as the sister's had described it, was the golden dome. It was now much farther   
out over the lake and bigger. Soon it would reach the shore.  
  
Elios and Serenity looked at each other at a total loss.  
  
"What is it?" Serenity asked.  
  
Elios said, "At least we know it isn't evil or harmful, but where did it come from?"  
  
Pleione said, "We think you two must have somehow generated it while you were   
praying. That's the only possible answer we can come up with."  
  
The couple looked at each other amazed at the thought that they could have created such   
a beautiful, huge and awesome thing.  
  
Already, many of the Pegasuses had noticed the dome. The word spread quickly, and   
most everyone in Elysion now stood on the shore of the lake and watched it slowly move   
towards them.  
  
Suddenly, the largest group of Fairies Elios had every seen, flew through the golden   
dome and out over the water. As one big flock, they joyously swooped and dove in and   
out of the dome.  
  
Once the Fairies knew they had everyone's attention, they began to sing. The Fairies'   
song clearly rang out over the lake to the Pegasuses on the shore and to the Shrine. They   
sang of an ancient prophecy about a Golden Dome. The song they sang said when   
Elysion sees the Golden dome the time of its concealment would end. They also sang of   
a Holy Leader who would return the Golden Kingdom to Elysion. The song said this   
leader would restore Elysion's glory and lead it into an era of Golden Renaissance.  
  
The Fairies continued to sing as the dome reached the shore and swept over the   
Pegasuses. The populace changed to their human forms and began to cheer.  
  
Serenity had listened to the song and realized the prophecy was fulfilled in Elios. She   
looked at Elios with awe and said, "It's you! The Fairies are singing about you."  
  
Elios looked at her with growing panic in his eyes. He said, "Me? How could it be me?   
Your father or brother, yes. Me? No way! I can't lead a nation! Besides, your father is   
King. I would never want to take a part of his Kingdom!"  
  
Seeing his panic, Serenity put her arms around Elios and began to explain it in a soothing   
reassuring voice, "Elios, my dreamer, please listen to me." He looked into his wife's   
eyes and calmed some.  
  
Serenity continued, "First of all, you returned the Golden Kingdom to Elysion when you   
married me. Second, you are the Head Priest, and for over two millennia, you have   
unofficially led Elysion while it was hidden. As my father said, our marriage is going to   
change things. He knows Elysion will soon need a more overt leader. Without one, it   
could be taken advantage of by power hungry people in the universe."  
  
Putting her finger on Elios' lips, Serenity stopped him from interrupting her. She smiled   
as she said, "My father knows you personally are loyal to him as a friend and also   
through your ties to the Earth's power. However, Elysion's main tie to the King of Earth   
was to protect and hide the Golden Crystal. Ever since my father took possession of the   
Crystal, Elysion's alliance to him has not been necessary. Because of its separation from   
the rest of his kingdom, I'm sure he doesn't automatically consider it a part of his   
domain. I personally think he will be relieved that Elysion has chosen its own leader. He   
knows a leader chosen by the people of the nation is best."  
  
She ended with, "Lastly, as my husband you do have a legitimate claim to Elysion's   
throne. If I were made Queen of Elysion based on my heritage, then because you're my   
husband you would be King."  
  
Elios nodded his head as he thought about Serenity's logic. He still had one more   
reservation, "I don't know how to run a whole nation! I only know how to run a Shrine."  
  
Laughing, Serenity leaned her forehead on Elios' and quietly reminded him, "That's why   
you have me silly! Together we can do this. If together we could defeat an evil Queen   
determined to take over the Earth, and if together we can deal with having babies, then   
together we can definitely care for and protect your nation!"  
  
Elios smiled as a small glimmer of hope that they could do this showed in his eyes.   
"Okay, Serenity," he said, "You're right. Together we can do this."  
  
As they had talked, the crowd on the shore of the lake had been getting louder. The   
Pegasuses and Fairies had started to chant, "All Hail Elios, our Holy Leader and restorer   
of Elysion's glory!"  
  
Looking at Serenity, Elios nervously asked, "What am I supposed to do now?"  
  
Serenity simply said, "Accept their honor. Probably a wave acknowledging it is   
sufficient."  
  
Elios stepped up to the edge of the Shrine. Hesitantly he put his arm up and waved.  
  
All the Pegasuses on the shore broke out in cheers.  
  
Elios blushed crimson as he put his arm down. Next thing he knew, he was surrounded   
by a multitude of Fairies. They swirled around him like a snowstorm. When they flew   
away from him, they had left a fire-rose gold circlet with diamonds embedded in it on his   
head.  
  
Serenity walked up and put her hand in Elios' hand. She looked at him with tears in her   
eyes and proudly said, "You look very regal your Highness."  
  
Elios' sisters had stood back as they silently watched all that was happening. Alcyone   
suddenly said, "Of course," as she smacked the side of her head, "The tiara the Fairies   
gave Serenity to wear for the wedding must be her crown!" Looking at Serenity, she   
asked, "Where is it? I'll get it for you."  
  
Soon Alcyone returned with the tiara. Before she got to Serenity's side, a group of fairies   
flew in front of her and held their hands out for her to give it to them. Alcyone shrugged   
and handed it over.  
  
The Fairies took the crown and flew up to join the larger group of fairies. The flock   
repeated what they had done with Elios and placed the crown on Serenity's head. The   
fairies then swooped and soared. They flew in breathtaking intricate patterns as they   
sung about this great day for Elysion. The Pegasuses again cheered and both Serenity   
and Elios, with their arms around each other, waved in acknowledgement.  
  
Elios looked at Serenity. He smiled as he realized he could never do this without her.   
Serenity turned to look at Elios. Pulling her close to him, Elios very thoroughly and   
lovingly kissed her.  
  
Again, everyone on the shore and at the shrine cheered, but the new Monarchs didn't   
notice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A golden mist slowly began to seep up from the surface of the Earth. As soon as it was   
noticed a guard was sent to tell King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
The Senshi, Terrance, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion now stood on the stairs   
to the Palace. They were totally perplexed as they watched the mist slowly advance. The   
golden fog was now almost a foot thick on the ground.  
  
The Earth's King turned to Sailor Mercury and asked, "Can you tell us what this is?"  
  
Mercury wrinkled her brow as she quickly typed on her handheld computer. "Well," she   
finally said, "It's golden, opaque, of a fog-like consistency and it seems to be covering   
the entire earth."  
  
Mamoru ran his fingers through his hair as he said with impatience, "Mercury, I didn't   
ask for empirical information! I asked you to tell us what it is!"  
  
Mercury finally stopped typing and lowered her handheld in defeat. She looked up and   
flatly stated, "Mamoru, I haven't got a clue!"  
  
Sailor Venus, who in all the commotion no one had noticed missing, walked around the   
corner of the Palace from the gardens. She was smiling happily and humming as she   
waded through the golden mist kicking up little swirls of it with her feet.  
  
Aghast, everyone yelled, "Venus!"  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity continued with, "What are you doing? We don't even know what   
that is!"  
  
Sailor Venus looked up with surprise and said, "You don't know what this is?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads no. Taking a long shot, Mercury asked Venus, "Do you   
know what it is?"  
  
Venus nodded her head yes and said, "Of course I know what this is." Smiling, she bent   
down to scooped up a handful of the mist in her hands. Venus held it up and watched as   
she let the golden fog slowly dribble and swirl back down to the ground. The sea of mist   
now flowed around her above knee level.  
  
The king sighed. With as much patience as he could muster he asked, "Venus, please tell   
us what the mist is."  
  
Sailor Venus chuckled at their exasperated expressions. Finally she answered, "This is   
Love! Pure, concentrated, powerful Love!"  
  
Everyone stood silently perplexed as they thought about her answer.  
  
Mercury had opened her handheld again and began to type. She muttered under her   
breath, "No wonder I couldn't figure it out. My computer isn't programmed for that!"  
  
Mamoru finally asked, "Where did it come from? Did someone create it?"  
  
Mercury looked up as she continued to type. She said, "With what Venus said as added   
data, I can probably find those answers for you."  
  
Venus interrupted, "Don't bother Mercury. I can tell you. Elios and Serenity created   
this."  
  
Everyone stared at Venus as they were again shocked by her answer.  
  
Sailor Jupiter started to chuckle then said with a sly smile, "Okay…, I wonder what they   
did that would create something like this?"  
  
Everyone blushed because Jupiter had voiced what each one had been silently wondering.  
  
Mamoru uncomfortably ran his fingers through his hair as he quickly said, "Actually, I   
don't think we really want to know!"  
  
Venus looked up at them. Putting her hands on her hips, she said with annoyance, "What   
a bunch of Hentais you all are! This isn't from their physical love. It was created from   
their spiritual love! If this had come from their physical love, then it would have   
happened months ago!"  
  
Everyone blushed again from Venus chiding them, and at how matter-of-factly she spoke   
about all aspects of love.  
  
Mercury sighed and put her handheld away.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity had noted her friend's sigh. Putting her arm around Mercury she   
said, "Don't feel bad Mercury. In matters of love, Venus has the advantage over all of   
us, even over you and your computer!"  
  
By this time, the mist had risen to shoulder level on Venus and was on the top stair.   
Mamoru's communicator beeped. He said, "It's Serenity," as he pushed the button.  
  
Serenity's face appeared on the communicator's screen. "Hi Poppa," she excitedly   
exclaimed, "You will never believe what just happened!"  
  
Mamoru interjected, "If it has to do with a golden mist, then I might believe more of it   
than you think."  
  
A surprised look crossed Serenity's face. She asked, "The golden dome is on the   
surface?"  
  
Mamoru nodded his head yes. He added, "The whole gang is here too. Everyone says   
hi."  
  
"Hi everyone," Serenity answered back. She remembered why she had originally called   
and said, "Daddy listen I have to hurry so we can go. Elios and I will be there in about   
half an hour. Some things have come up we need to talk with you about. The rest of the   
gang can be there too, I just wanted to be sure you were around."  
  
Concerned, Mamoru asked, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Shaking her head no, Serenity said, "Nothing's wrong." She hesitated then added, "It's   
just some changes. It's complicated so we'll explain more when we get there. Bye."   
Mamoru's screen went blank.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity sighed and said, "I don't think anybody is going to get anything   
done until this mist lifts and we find out what Serenity and Elios have to say. How about   
we go to the library. We can have lunch brought there and wait for them."  
  
A little while later, the couple showed up at the library. Everyone immediately noticed   
the crowns and started asking questions.  
  
Serenity said, "That's what we need to talk about. Everyone sit down and let us explain!"  
  
Elios was still a little nervous. He wasn't entirely certain the King would see all this the   
way Serenity thought he would.  
  
Serenity and Elios stood hand in hand in front of her parents. Everyone silently listened   
as Serenity recounted what had happened in Elysion.  
  
As Serenity finished the story, Elios knelt down before King Endymion with his head   
bowed. He said, "Sire, regardless of the prophecy, I would never presume to usurp a part   
of your kingdom. I will not pursue this unless I have your full agreement and approval."  
  
King Endymion smiled. He reached out to touch the crown on Elios' head then put his   
hand under Elios' chin, raising it to meet him eye to eye.  
  
The Earth's King stated, "Elios, my loyal friend and colleague, Elysion was a part of my   
father's Kingdom. By the time I became King, it had become an independent nation.   
Your nation had been able to survive without clear leadership because of the peaceful   
nature of its inhabitants and the fact that it was concealed from the Universe. Elysion has   
once again become known, and without a leader it is in danger of being exploited. This   
prophecy has been revealed at the proper time."  
  
Standing, King Endymion put his hand out to Elios to prompt him to stand also. He took   
both Elios and Serenity's hands and held them together in his own as he continued, "Both   
of you together will rule Elysion well. May we always consider each other our closest   
allies."  
  
Everyone in the room stood. They clapped and cheered for Elysion's new King and   
Queen.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity gave her daughter and son-in-law a big hug and started to cry. She   
choked out as she held Serenity, "I can't believe it. My baby's a Queen!"  
  
Blushing crimson, Serenity said, "Mother!"  
  
Terrance walked up and put his arm around Elios' shoulder. He said, "It's a good thing   
you two will be living here until the babies are born. You can join me in my 'Kingdom   
101' classes."  
  
King Endymion said, "That's a great idea if Elios is willing."  
  
Elios grimaced at the thought of schooling, then laughed at himself as he said, "That's   
probably a good idea." He thought some more then said, "It's going to be tough to fit   
that in with working at the shrine. Are night classes available?"  
  
Serenity laughed. Putting her arms around her husband she said, "Sorry my dreamer, but   
being a King is a full time job. You need to hand the Shrine over to your sisters and the   
other Priests.  
  
Shocked, Elios said with dismay, "Give up the Shrine?"  
  
Nodding her head, Serenity explained, "You will still need to do the praying, but   
everything else with the Shrine can be assigned to others. You can't do it all plus be a   
daddy and a husband."  
  
Elios sighed. He knew she was right. He had known things were going to change, but he   
had never expected it to change this much.  
  
King Endymion chuckled at Elios' expression. He told the others, "I think Elios is a little   
overwhelmed by all this. Let's give him some time to absorb what's happened."  
  
Mercury, who had been typing in her handheld computer throughout these events, spoke   
up, "I have some questions." Everyone looked at her and she continued, "Elios, Serenity   
said the Fairies knew the prophecy and had possession of the crowns. Did any of the   
Pegasuses know about this?"  
  
Elios shook his head no and said, "I never heard or read the prophecy. I guess any   
Pegasuses who knew about it would have died when Beryl invaded. The Fairies weren't   
harmed in the attacks, so they must have passed the prophecy on verbally in song."  
  
Mercury mused, "I wonder what else the Fairies know that we don't." She then referred   
to her handheld as she asked, "Did the fairies say anything more about the dome or what   
it will do?"  
  
Elios and Serenity shook their heads no. Mercury concluded with, "I think we should   
keep an eye on it."  
  
The entire group went outside and looked up. The golden dome was now high above   
them, tinting the sky a shimmering pale green. Earlier, the Palace had gotten a call from   
the Interplanetary Transport Station. They had received reports that the pilots could see   
the dome from space. They confirmed that it did indeed encircle the entire globe like a   
big golden soap bubble. By Mercury's calculations, the dome would reach the outer   
limits of the atmosphere within 10 minutes.  
  
At the estimated moment, the glowing bubble silently burst. A fine golden rain quickly   
fell to the Earth. It wasn't wet, but everything living it touched absorbed it. It pooled on   
the rocks and roads where birds came to drink and bathe in it. The rain only lasted for a   
few moments. When it was over, the entire Earth and all living things on it were   
healthier, cleaner and happier. Even the air seemed purified.  
  
Mamoru crouched down to touch the ground a moment then stood and took a deep   
breath. He exhaled with a sigh and said, "At this moment, all the Earth is happy. The   
planet has waited a long time for this replenishing drink. Thank you Elios and Serenity."  
  
The young couple nodded their heads and blushed.  
  
Suddenly, everyone noticed that Venus was running around like a nut case. She would   
go to a puddle, scoop up handfuls of the golden rain then run back inside the Palace.  
  
When Venus came back out Sailor Mars stopped her. She asked, "Venus, what in the   
world are you doing?"  
  
Venus impatiently explained, "The puddles will dry up soon. There are plants inside that   
didn't get any rain so I'm trying to feed them. We don't want to waste any of it."  
  
Venus turned and quickly went back to her mission. Everyone looked at each other and   
shrugged.  
  
Sailor Mercury spotted a puddle. Crouching down, she scooped it up and said with a   
laugh, "I'll help too, Venus!"  
  
Everyone shrugged again then turned to find puddles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Earlier, when Elios had requested a Pegasus to fly them to the surface, Castor had quickly   
volunteered.  
  
As they flew, Elios had asked Castor about the tattoo on his forearm. Castor's short, curt,   
response of, "I wanted to be different," made it clear he didn't wish to discuss it.  
  
When they had landed at the Palace, Elios noticed that for the first time ever, Castor   
transformed to his human form and chose to accompany them inside. Castor had sat   
quietly during Elios and Serenity's presentation to King Endymion. As soon as they had   
been dismissed, Elios noticed that Ceres and Castor had left the room together.  
  
Elios and Serenity decided to stayed the rest of the afternoon. When they were ready to   
leave, they went to the garden as usual to meet Castor. Elios had already called him   
telepathically so he was very surprised when Castor wasn't waiting for them. Perplexed,   
Elios looked at Serenity and asked, "What could be keeping him?"  
  
Elios again silently called Castor and this time he received a telepathic response from   
Castor saying, [I heard you. I'll be there.]  
  
Elios was relieved to hear from Castor. For a moment Elios had been worried something   
might have happened to him. Elios turned to Serenity and said, "He's on his way."  
  
At that moment, Castor strode down the path of the garden and Elios was surprised to see   
he was still in human form.  
  
Silently Castor stood still and began his transformation. He didn't offer an explanation   
for what had held him up, and his expression was almost sullen as if he was upset or   
reluctant to go.  
  
Elios and Serenity mounted, and the three of them flew away. Castor silently dropped   
them off at the Shrine and flew off. Elios watched him go and again felt a vague   
uneasiness. He couldn't figure it out, but something was different.  
  
That evening Elios and Serenity talked about the day's events and realized they needed to   
rethink some of their plans. Elios said, "It would be better if I could delegate the Shrine   
duties right away. The people who need to take over the jobs are already doing them   
temporarily this week, but they still need some additional training. If I do the training   
this week, they would have me available for questions. Once I start commuting, it will be   
almost impossible to be on call to help. Also, if the training is complete then I won't   
have to commute back to Elysion more than once or twice a week.  
  
Serenity knew a less frequent commute would be better for Elios and the Pegasus   
brothers. She said with a smile, "I'll agree to give up the second week of our   
honeymoon, but in the future I'll expect to take it back with interest."  
  
Elios' sisters would now manage the Shrine together. They needed to be in many of the   
meetings, but they tried to visit with Serenity as much as they could between meetings.  
  
During the sister's visits Serenity had asked many questions about Pegasus traditions,   
customs and behaviors. She didn't know if it was because the sisters were younger when   
they moved to Elysion, or if it is because they were women, but they were better at   
explaining things to Serenity. She was very surprised when they told her it was a normal   
part of Pegasus courtship rituals for the female to become pregnant. They said pregnancy   
changes the female's scent and that was how the other Pegasuses then knew the couple   
was married. Serenity now realized how often Elios' behavior had been unconsciously   
influenced by his Pegasus heritage.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
At the Palace, Terrance and Hotaru spent almost every waking moment of the second   
week together. They went out to dinner and dancing one evening and to a dinner theater   
another evening. During the day they worked out, exercised, hiked, went on picnics and   
went shopping.  
  
Terrance probably had more fun in those two weeks than he had during his entire   
lifetime. He had never taken the time to have fun when he was a soldier and there really   
hadn't been anyplace fun to go to in the Negaverse.  
  
Terrance found Hotaru to be fun, smart, strong and competitive. She had a quick, subtle   
wit and was thoroughly entertaining. He also thought she was drop-dead gorgeous.  
  
Terrance and Hotaru had worked out their powers earlier, and, because it was Sunday   
morning, the outdoor playing field was available to them. Terrance thought he knew   
Hotaru better now and he thought he could figure out her strategy for the game this time.  
  
Saturn believed in giving her all in whatever she did, and that included Senshi tag. Sad to   
say, that also meant Terrance again lost the game to her.  
  
Terrance stifled a curse as he pulled the dot out of his hair. It had stuck so well that quite   
a few hairs had been pulled out with it.  
  
"Ow!" Terrance exclaimed as he looked at the dot. He looked up at Saturn who sat on   
the lower branch of a tree with her legs dangling down in front of his face. He asked with   
frustration, "How do you do that?"  
  
With a smile, Saturn again answered him by shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Terrance sighed. He thought a moment then said, "How about we make a deal. If I can   
tag you within an hour, you'll tell me your secret. If I can't then you win and I'll never   
ask you to tell it to me again."  
  
As she sat there, Saturn thought about it. So far, he hadn't come close to catching her.   
Saturn said, "I accept the challenge."  
  
They grabbed fresh dots and started a new game. Terrance racked his brains as he tried   
to figure out her game strategy. [Everyone has some kind of a strategy,] he thought.  
  
Terrance had been following a trail through the wooded part of the playing field and saw   
another trail that crossed the trail he was on. Looking at the soft ground, he recognized   
his footprints on the other trail and knew he had not been in this part of the woods the   
previous game. "Damn!" he muttered as he realized he had wasted time going in a circle.  
  
Terrance looked at the prints again and noticed something else. Inside each one was a   
faint smaller footprint. He realized the prints had to be Saturn's and suddenly he knew   
her strategy. He shook his head and thought, [She must have realized I don't like to   
backtrack, so she just stays two moves behind me then watches as I searched for her like   
a fool! Then when she sees an opportunity, she sneaks up and tags me.]  
  
Now that Terrance knew Saturn's strategy he planned his trap. There was a very large   
boulder with a rock face on one side and a smooth steep incline on the other. The field   
was set up so that it was almost impossible to quickly go around the boulder. The top   
was a good place to look around for an opponent, but it also left the viewer in plain sight   
of anyone below, so no one stayed up there very long.  
  
Terrance headed for the rock face and quickly climbed it. He paused then slid down the   
smooth front. At the bottom of the boulder, he crouched down and grabbed two stones.   
Pitching them together down the wooded trail, he hid in the bushes next to the base of the   
boulder.  
  
Sure enough he soon heard Saturn climbing the rock face. He saw her pause on top and   
look out toward the trail. She never thought to look down. Saturn started to slide down   
the smooth boulder and Terrance stepped out of the bushes. Her eyes widened with   
alarm when she saw him, but Saturn couldn't stop her fall and slid right into his arms.  
  
Terrance pinned her against the side of the boulder and Saturn struggled to get away. He   
was about to tag her when he noticed that her power aura had started to glow.  
  
Surprised, Terrance admonished, "Saturn, you wouldn't use your powers would you? It's   
against the rules and I'm sure you wouldn't cheat."  
  
They silently stared at each other for a moment then Saturn looked away. Her aura faded   
as she whispered, "No, of course not. Y-you just surprised me."  
  
Smiling, Terrance stated, "I won. Now, tell me your secret."  
  
Saturn looked back up at Terrance. She hesitated then said, "No."  
  
Terrance repeated, "No? But you have to. I won. That was the agreement. If I won   
within an hour you'd tell me."  
  
Saturn looked away again and repeated, "No."  
  
Terrance stared at her incredulously then started to chuckle.  
  
Because Saturn was still firmly trapped against the rock by Terrance she could feel every   
muscle in his body move with his laughter. Everywhere he touched her felt shockingly   
warm and the rock against her back was cold.  
  
Terrance finally stopped laughing enough to ask, "Why not?"  
  
Setting her face in a pout, Saturn stubbornly stated, "I don't want to!" Looking back up   
at him, she petulantly added, "Anyway, I think you cheated somehow."  
  
Terrance looked down at her intently. Leaning forward, he gently kissed Saturn's bottom   
lip that stuck out so enticingly. She gasped and Terrance took the opportunity to deepen   
the kiss. Her sweetness completely blew him away.  
  
Terrance kissed her breathless and Saturn felt like she was drowning. He continued to   
kiss her deeply and passionately. Feeling totally overwhelmed, Saturn grasped onto his   
shirt and clung to him. She trembled in his arms as he finally released her lips and leaned   
his cheek against hers. He breathed in deep gasps of air and she felt his heart racing in   
his chest.  
  
Hesitantly Terrance leaned back and looked at Saturn. He expected her to slap him. He   
hadn't even asked if he could do that. He decided to take the slap and not regret kissing   
her.  
  
Saturn's face was flushed and she was still slightly dazed. Looking up at Terrance, she   
slowly raised her hand. Terrance steeled himself then noticed the green dot that was   
crumpled in it.  
  
Saturn loosened her grip and the dot unwrinkled to expand to its proper size. As she   
stared into Terrance's eyes, she slowly brought the edge of the dot close to her lips.   
Opening her mouth, she stuck her tongue out. Deliberately and slowly Saturn licked the   
dot's edge like a lollipop.  
  
Terrance didn't have a clue why Saturn would lick a dot, but he did know she was turning   
him on like no one ever had before. His eyes widened, his mouth slightly dropped open   
and he forgot how to breathe. He stared as her pink tongue slipped back inside her   
mouth.  
  
Slowly raising her hand that held the dot, Saturn gently touched it to Terrance's forehead   
and let go.  
  
Startled, Terrance reached up to pull the dot off. Suddenly it dawned on him. Looking   
from the dot to Saturn, he whispered, "That's it? That's your secret?!"  
  
Saturn blushed and nodded her head yes.  
  
Astonished, Terrance asked, "What ever gave you the idea to lick a dot?"  
  
Saturn quietly admitted, "Actually, I designed the dots. I picked their size, color,   
material and adhesive. The adhesive is specially made to only react to saliva. When the   
dot is licked, the adhesive is extremely sticky for about ten seconds then it returns to its   
previous state. Water or sweat won't work. I never told anybody about this feature. I   
figured someday someone would stick a dot in his or her mouth and discover it. No one   
ever did though so I'm the only one who knows. Well, and now you."  
  
Terrance slowly shook his head and chuckled, "All this time we've been jamming these   
things on each other trying to make them stick, and all we had to do was lick them!"  
  
Terrance looked at Saturn with admiration. He quietly said, "You're incredible!   
Beautiful, smart and totally incredible!"  
  
They looked into each other's eyes and were slowly drawn together. Terrance's lips   
touched Saturn's and they kissed again. This time his kiss was soft, slow and sensual.   
He thoroughly kissed Saturn and she eagerly responded. Her hands slid up his chest and   
encircled his neck. Tangling her fingers in his soft thick hair, she pulled him even closer.   
They were still leaning on the rock and Saturn could feel every contour of his body   
pressed against her. She could also feel the evidence of his strong desire for her. She   
shivered as, for the first time ever in her life, she seriously considered the possibility.  
  
Breaking their kiss with a gasp, Terrance began to trail kisses over Saturn's cheek and   
down her throat. He traced her collarbone with his lips then buried his face in her hair.   
Terrance was totally lost. Saturn's equally strong response to his kisses had set him on   
fire. He kissed up along her graceful perfect neck then softly breathed, "Oh, God,   
Hotaru!" in her ear.  
  
Saturn was gasping from the liquid fire of his kisses. Terrance returned to her lips and   
they kissed desperately. His hands held the sides of her face, and his thumbs gently   
stroked over her temples and cheeks. He and Saturn both quietly groaned into their kiss.  
  
As the couple kissed each other passionately they completely forgot they were leaning   
against a large rock in the middle of the practice field in broad daylight. It was now   
lunchtime, and as people passed by the field they slowed their walking to watch. Slowly,   
a pretty good-sized crowd was building. Everyone could see it was the Prince and his   
Senshi friend. People in the crowd shushed the gigglers so they wouldn't disturb the   
engrossed couple.  
  
A joking whisper was passed around asking if anyone had a camera. One appeared just   
as Sailor Mars walked up. She had seen the crowd forming and wondered what was so   
interesting in the empty practice field. She took one look at the not so empty field and   
quickly confiscated the camera. She glared at one and all and the crowd reluctantly   
dispersed.  
  
Mars walked to the gate for the practice field and it squeaked as she let herself in. She   
walked up behind Terrance and Hotaru and hadn't especially tried to be quiet. Sighing to   
herself Mars thought, [Oh well, so much for two of our best warriors!] Terrance was the   
easiest to reach so he got the knock on the head.  
  
Terrance was so startled by Sailor Mars' rap that he knocked teeth with Saturn as he   
ducked and turned.  
  
Saturn exclaimed, "Ow!" and covered her mouth.  
  
Terrance pressed his hand against his teeth as he hissed, "What the hell…?!"  
  
Both of them looked up at the same time and all color drained from their faces.  
  
Sailor Mars glare at them as she stated, "This is definitely not the place for that, unless   
you like the idea of people taking pictures." She held up the camera as she continued, "I   
took this from someone and chased quite a crowd away. Next time get a room! The   
Palace has plenty of them." Sailor Mars turned and walked away.  
  
Terrance collapsed and sat on the ground. He rubbed his eyes as he groaned, "I *can't*   
believe I did this! And I yelled at Serenity and Elios for doing the same thing!"  
  
Looking up to apologize, Terrance saw Saturn's eyes were filled with tears. She covered   
her crimson face with her hands then turned and ran to the Palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Friday evening, Elios and Serenity were in their apartment at the Shrine eating dinner. It   
had been a long hard week of work for Elios and he was glad it was over. He was also   
worried.  
  
Elios looked across the table to Serenity and asked, "Have you noticed that Castor is   
acting strange lately?"  
  
Serenity said, "I haven't seen Castor since Sunday so I wouldn't know. Why do you   
ask?"  
  
Elios tried to explain, "Well, first of all, the tattoo. Why does he all of a sudden want to   
be different from his brothers? I asked Jabbath and he said Castor told them the same   
reason he gave me and he has refused to talk about it since. Second, I was told he missed   
four days of work this week and was only there on Monday. Castor is usually very   
dedicated to his job and it seemed likely he would become a Master Scribe this year.   
Missing work like that could really cost him. Lastly, Jabbath told me Castor hasn't been   
home much and when he is home, he's uncommunicative and irritable."  
  
Serenity thought about it and mused, "I wonder, your sisters said a Pegasus male gets   
quite paranoid and protective when he has found a female. Could that be Castor's   
problem?"  
  
Elios answered, "I doubt it. He hasn't mentioned any interest in the pasture group.   
Anyway, a male is only like that when he's waiting for the female's scent to change."  
  
"I see," Serenity said. Because of her talks with the sisters, she now understood the   
significance of scent to a Pegasus. She continued, "If it isn't that then what could it be?"  
  
Shaking his head, Elios answered, "I wish I knew."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunday afternoon, Jabbath took Elios and Serenity back to the Crystal Palace. They   
would now live at the Palace until the babies were born. The Asteroid Senshi had seen   
them land and were waiting to greet them.  
  
Elios was a little overwhelmed by the five girls' excited chatter. He laughingly said, "I'll   
take some things to our room and you can visit together."  
  
Serenity agreed so they all went to Serenity's old bedroom for a good catch-up on the   
palace gossip and gabfest.  
  
The girls couldn't wait to tell Serenity about Terrance and Hotaru kissing in the practice   
field that morning. At first, she didn't believe them. The four girls swore on Senshi's   
honor it was true, and the *very* shocked look on Serenity's face didn't disappoint them.  
  
Serenity, for her turn said, "I've learned a lot about Pegasuses from Elios' sisters. Their   
customs are more different from ours than I knew."  
  
Ceres looked up quickly and Serenity now had her full attention. "How so?" she quietly   
asked.  
  
Continuing Serenity answered, "I didn't realize just how much emphasis they put on   
family and how important their sibling bonds are. Once a Pegasus sibling group reaches   
adult age they move out of their parent's home and live together. They then stay together   
until they find mates and get married."  
  
Juno asked, "Is that the only big difference between them and us?"  
  
Shaking her head no Serenity added, "Also, Pegasus relationships are different from ours   
because they don't date very long. Once a male has decided he's interested in a female   
they date only until he's certain she's interested in him too. They don't have engagement   
rings or weddings either. A Pegasus couple becomes engaged when the female agrees to   
make love with the male. When she then gets pregnant her scent changes and that means   
the couple is married."  
  
The four girls thoughtfully considered what Serenity said as they tried to imagine what it   
would be like to live in that culture.  
  
Ceres was intently staring at her hands tightly gripped in her lap. Impulsively, Vesta   
reached out and tugged on Ceres' braid as she jokingly asked, "So Ceres are you   
'engaged' yet?"  
  
Ceres' face drained of all color and tears filled her eyes. Wordlessly she jumped up and   
ran to her room. The other girls gaped with astonishment as they watched Ceres and   
heard the lock on her door turn.  
  
Totally confused, Serenity looked around and asked, "What was that all about?"  
  
"I was only teasing," Vesta explained, "I didn't think she'd be like that!"  
  
Again Serenity more insistently asked, "What's going on?"  
  
The three girls looked at each other, then Pallas answered, "Ceres has been dating Castor   
since the wedding."  
  
"You're kidding?!" Serenity whispered with shock. Pallas started to say Senshi's honor,   
but Serenity resignedly interrupted, "That's okay Pallas, I believe you."  
  
Shaking her head, Serenity muttered, "Boy! That sure explains a lot!"  
  
Serenity looked up at her friends and said, "I need to speak to Ceres alone. Okay?" The   
girls nodded their heads yes and left.  
  
Standing up, Serenity walked to Ceres' door and knocked. When Ceres didn't answer,   
Serenity said, "Ceres, please let me in." She still got silence so she added, "Please, I   
really need to talk to you. I don't want to pull rank, but I will if I have to."  
  
The lock on the door turned and Serenity opened it.  
  
Ceres stood there with tears streaming down her face. Serenity gathered her friend in her   
arms and led her to sit on the bed. Ceres sobbed as Serenity rocked and comforted her   
until the tears finally slowed.  
  
Handing Ceres a tissue, Serenity quietly asked, "Ceres, what's wrong?" Serenity had a   
sinking feeling she already knew, but she wanted to hear it from Ceres to be sure.  
  
Ceres brokenly said, "I and C-Castor. He's so ha-handsome and nice and-and, the beach.   
Then the ta-tattoo, and our initials, and-and dancing. Pi-picnic in the crystal forest, the f-  
fairies, and so ro-romantic and-and," she hesitated, then admitted in a whisper, "I s-said   
yes."  
  
Amazingly, Serenity pretty much understood what Ceres had said and it confirmed her   
fears. "Oh, Ceres," she sighed. With concern she asked, "Do you love him?"  
  
Ceres answered, "I-I don't know, I think so. I didn't realize I'd be getting en-engaged   
though!" Ceres started to cry again as she choked out, "I *definitely* should not have   
said y-yes!"  
  
Now Serenity was really worried. She lifted Ceres' chin and looked her in the eyes as   
she said, "Pegasuses don't have a word for 'divorce'. Unless you had a shot, you're   
probably pregnant. Castor is expecting you to be so, and for your scent and his to mix. If   
you reject him now it will destroy him. To a Pegasus, his family is the most important   
thing of all."  
  
Ceres choked out, "I don't want to hurt him but-but I, oh, I don't know what to do!"   
Covering her face with her hands, she sobbed inconsolably.  
  
Serenity hugged Ceres again as she wondered if she could have done something to help   
her friend avoid this situation. Serenity thought that maybe she should have told the girls   
about her own pregnancy sooner, but then realized that wouldn't have helped. Serenity   
herself didn't even know until this week that one of the main reasons it had happened was   
because Elios was a Pegasus. Sighing, she admitted there really wasn't anything she   
could have done. Serenity felt bad for her friend. She knew exactly how overwhelmed   
and afraid Ceres felt right now.  
  
Someone knocking on the door interrupted Serenity's thoughts. "Ceres?" a deep voice   
questioned from the other side of the door to the hallway.  
  
Looking up at Serenity with tear-streaked cheeks and panic-stricken eyes, Ceres   
whispered, "I can't face him right now! Please, send him away."  
  
Serenity sighed then nodded her head yes. Castor knocked a bit louder and called,   
"Ceres?" again.  
  
Serenity locked the door behind her as she walked through her old bedroom and into the   
hall. Seeing her Castor asked, "Is Ceres in her room? I was told I could find her there."  
  
"Ceres isn't feeling well and is trying to sleep," she answered. Serenity felt sympathy for   
Castor when she saw his disappointed expression. She added, "Maybe she will be able to   
see you later."  
  
Castor sighed then said, "Okay. I will be in the garden if she asks for me."  
  
Serenity watched him turn and slowly walk away. She sighed then left to find Elios. She   
found him in their room reading and told him what she had learned about Ceres and   
Castor.  
  
"What?!" Elios exclaimed as he sat up on the bed and put his book down.  
  
Serenity insisted, "It's true. Ceres admitted it."  
  
Elios quickly stood then went to the window. Looking down into the garden he saw   
Castor patiently sitting on a bench. Elios turned to Serenity and incredulously said, "He   
is there! I still can't believe it. I didn't expect him or any of the brothers to show an   
interest in the pasture group for at least another year! Usually a Pegasus will wait until   
his career is stable before he considers a female."  
  
Serenity shrugged and offered, "Maybe he fell in love with her at first sight."  
  
Nodding his head Elios mused, "Maybe that's what happened." He then sat back down   
on the edge of the bed and with a very worried sigh stated, "This is a *really* big   
problem though. If she rejects him now it would destroy Castor. He won't find another   
mate and that would absolutely wreck his life. Castor would be devastated, especially   
regarding the babies."  
  
Serenity sat cross-legged on the bed with her chin in her hand. She thought about what   
Elios had said and about how difficult the situation was. After a moment she offered, "I   
think I should ask Sailor Venus for some advice about all this. She helped me figure out   
what was going on with you after the dimensional monster battle. Maybe she'll have   
some ideas about this mess too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terrance's day had gone from bad to worse. After Sailor Mars had scolded them,   
Terrance had followed Hotaru to her room. He had seen her enter the room, but she   
refused to answer the door. He had tried apologizing through the door, but she still didn't   
acknowledge him.  
  
For a moment Terrance considered knocking the door off its hinges, but then decided that   
scaring the wits out of her would not help his cause.  
  
Terrance leaned his back against the wall next to Hotaru's door and sighed. Pulling one   
of his roses, he thought, [I wish I could give this to her.] He noticed the door jam and   
slid the stem of his rose under the door. [I doubt she'll notice one,] he thought, so he   
added another, then another. Terrance had slid fifteen rose stems under the door before   
Hotaru had opened it.  
  
Picking up the roses at her feet, Hotaru took a deep breath. In a flat, wooden voice she   
stated, "Terrance, we both got carried away this morning. I think it happened because   
we've spent so much time together the last two weeks." She stood up with the roses in   
her arms and continued, "I had a lot of fun spending time with you and going places,   
thank you. Serenity will be back this afternoon so you can return to your regular   
schedule now. If you'd like, I can tell Venus you kept your promise to her."  
  
Terrance stared at Hotaru as he wondered, [Did what happened really mean that little to   
her?] He answered himself, [Get real Ter! She's a Planet Senshi. She's really out of   
your league and was just being nice because of Venus' request.]  
  
Taking a deep breath, Terrance pasted a smile on his face and quietly said, "You don't   
need to tell Venus. I was happy to take the time to show you around. I had fun too. I'll   
see you at dinner." He then turned away from her and quickly walked away.  
  
Hotaru closed the door, buried her face in the bouquet of roses she held and cried. She   
reminded herself, [It's better this way. He's the Prince of Earth. He needs someone who   
will be a good Queen someday. I don't even like living on Earth and I've never felt like I   
fitted in here. It is better this way.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That evening, Serenity and Elios entered the dining room and were promptly attacked   
with a hug from Serenity's mother. The Queen exclaimed, "Welcome home! I'm so glad   
you're back."  
  
They hugged her back and Serenity said, "Thank you Mother, but we were only gone a   
week!"  
  
As they sat down at the table, Serenity's father added, "That's true, but it felt longer. The   
Palace is too quiet when you two are gone."  
  
The King and Queen looked up when Hotaru entered the room alone. A surprised and   
concerned glance quickly passed between them as Hotaru hugged Serenity.  
  
Hotaru said, "Welcome back," then quietly sat down.  
  
Serenity was about to ask where Terrance was when he walked in. He also hugged   
Serenity and shook Elios' hand as he said, "Welcome home you two."  
  
Terrance sat down and they began their dinner. During the course of the meal, Serenity   
noticed Terrance and Hotaru hardly said two words to each other. Perplexed, she   
thought, [They sure don't act like two people who were kissing each other this morning.   
Maybe the girls were wrong after all.]  
  
Serenity also noticed that her mother was fidgeting and kept glancing at her father like   
she was waiting for something. Serenity realized something was up and wondered what   
it was.  
  
They finished the meal and the King said, "Serenity, Elios, we have a surprise for you.   
Please follow us." Her father stood, offered his wife his arm then led the way. Serenity   
giggled at her mother who was so excited she was pulling her husband and kept telling   
him to hurry. Serenity, Elios, Hotaru and Terrance followed. The group walked through   
the Palace to the back wing. Serenity had noticed construction there, but that wasn't   
anything unusual at the Palace. Something was always being fixed or changed. The   
King and Queen walked up to a door with a ribbon tied across it.  
  
Serenity's parents turned and her mother said, "We hope you like this." She handed the   
couple a pair of scissors and said, "Cut the ribbon."  
  
Serenity and Elios were very curious. Cutting the ribbon, they opened the door and   
entered a nice sized furnished apartment. It included a kitchen, dining room, living room,   
three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The basic color scheme was warm neutrals with   
brighter accents and accessories. The overall ambiance was tranquil and spacious but   
still comfortably homey.  
  
As Serenity and Elios looked around, the Queen said, "For anything that you'd like to   
change, just let Ron know and he'll arrange it. I put him in charge of the project because   
he worked with you on the moon museums and somewhat knows your tastes."  
  
The couple was very surprised. Serenity hugged her parents and said, "Thank you so   
much!" Elios echoed her thank you.  
  
Serenity went in the kitchen and saw the fridge, pantry and cabinets were well stocked   
with basic foods, dishes and cookware. Her mother said, "Of course you both are always   
welcome to eat any and all meals with us, but you now have the option of dining together   
privately when you want to."  
  
Serenity and her mother returned to the living room and Serenity noticed the painting   
over the couch. A tag said it was a present from Terrance and Hotaru. Serenity hugged   
each of them and said, "It's beautiful! How did you know I liked Peggy Jones' work?"  
  
Terrance answered, "Hotaru knew you liked Peggy Jones and she found this picture in an   
art gallery in Crystal Tokyo. I could never have found it without her." Serenity noticed   
that Terrance's praises made Hotaru blush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Elios got ready for work. Serenity also got up and enjoyed making   
him breakfast in their new kitchen. When Elios was ready to leave, Serenity put on her   
robe and went with him to the gardens.  
  
Elios had made an agreement with the brothers that he would get himself to the Shrine,   
and one of them would bring him back. This would cut the brother's flight hours in half,   
and Elios had decided he should exercise his wings more.  
  
After giving Serenity a sweet kiss good-bye, Elios stepped back and began his   
transformation. Serenity hadn't seen Elios in his Pegasus form since they were together   
long ago in the past.  
  
When his transformation was complete, Elios looked up at Serenity. She had forgotten   
how beautiful he was in this form. He wasn't as big as the brothers. Instead, he was   
more lithe, graceful and fine boned.  
  
Elios closed his eyes as Serenity stepped forward. Reaching out to touch Elios' cheek,   
she breathed, "Wow!" She then leaned forward to hug him and kiss his forehead.   
"You're a handsome Pegasus," she whispered.  
  
[Th-thank you,] Elios stuttered with a slightly dazed look in his eyes.  
  
Serenity stepped away from Elios to give him room to take off. Instead, he transformed   
back to his human form.  
  
Serenity was puzzled, but she didn't have a chance to ask Elios why. He had quickly   
stepped forward and enveloped her in his arms. He tightly crushed her to him and   
passionately kissed her breathless.  
  
Serenity's knees weakened and she felt like she was drowning in the ardor of his sudden   
kiss. Finally, he released her lips and they both gasped in big gulps of air. Elios avidly   
kissed down the length of her neck. He even gently nipped her. It didn't hurt and   
actually she liked it, but it did startle her. Serenity gasped as he continued to thoroughly   
seduce her. Elios breathed in her ear, "Let's go."  
  
"Huh? Where?" Serenity breathlessly asked.  
  
"Back to bed of course," he quietly responded.  
  
Now totally confused, Serenity leaned back to look at Elios. She questioned, "But, what   
about work?"  
  
"No. Bed." Elios insisted. His smoldering eyes clearly showed his desire and his intense   
gaze made Serenity shiver.  
  
She tried again, "M-my parents and Hotaru are expecting me for breakfast…"  
  
Elios pulled her firmly against him as he imperatively whispered in her ear, "You can   
walk, or would you prefer I carry you?"  
  
Serenity's eyes widened with shock. [That's enough!] She thought as she firmly pushed   
against Elios' chest. He had never behaved like this before. His unusual and insistent   
assertiveness was starting to scare her.  
  
Very reluctantly Elios released his hold on Serenity. She grabbed his hands and held   
onto them tightly. Staring at Elios, she tried to make sense of his behavior. Finally she   
asked, "Elios, what has gotten into you? You're acting very strange!"  
  
Looking away from her questioning gaze, Elios blushed. He struggled to find the words   
that would explain what he was feeling. After a moment the only plea he could come up   
with was, "You smell *REALLY,* *REALLY* good!"  
  
Serenity was even more confused, but then she remembered something. Quietly she   
asked, "Is this one of those unexpected things that I'm supposed to expect from you every   
once in a while?"  
  
Elios nodded his head yes and blushed more. Even he was surprised by his behavior.  
  
Serenity smiled and thought, [I don't understand what's going on but I do know he would   
never hurt me and I'm certainly not opposed to his suggestion, so…]  
  
She let go of Elios' hands then turned and ran to the palace door. Laughing back over her   
shoulder she teasingly called, "Okay, but you'll have to catch me!"  
  
Elios stood there shocked for a very short moment then took off after her.  
  
A good while later, Serenity and Elios rested in bed together after having very thoroughly   
made love to each other. He had been especially passionate and she had enjoyed his   
surprising intensity.  
  
Serenity now had her head on his chest as she dozed and listened to his heartbeat. She   
still had questions about Elios' behavior though. Looking up, Serenity asked, "Elios,   
what happened out there? One minute you were leaving for work and the next you   
wanted to throw me over your shoulder and head back to bed."  
  
Elios chuckled at Serenity's description of his behavior and he was still a little   
embarrassed. He hadn't known his reaction would be that strong. He tried to explain,   
"That was the first time I smelled your scent as my wife while in my Pegasus form. Your   
scent is very attractive to me and I got a little overwhelmed by it. After you hugged and   
kissed me, I just couldn't leave you."  
  
Continuing, Elios said, "In my human form, I can just barely discern your scent.   
Blindfolded in my human form I could probably pick you out of a group of women by   
smell, but I'd have to smell each woman closely. My Pegasus nose is much more   
sensitive. Blindfolded in my Pegasus form, I could stand at the door of a ballroom full of   
women and I'd know if you were there. I could also walk up to you just by following   
your scent."  
  
Serenity cuddled closer to Elios and lightly kissed him. She said, "Well, I certainly don't   
mind that I turn you on so much. However, if we ever hope to keep to our schedules and   
commitments, I better stay inside when you leave from now on."  
  
Elios agreed then added, "If I spend some time around you in my Pegasus form, I'll get   
more used to your scent. It just hit me all at once."  
  
"Maybe we could go flying together," Serenity suggested.  
  
"That would be nice. However, it is now," Elios paused and looked at the clock, "10   
o'clock and I really should go. It's either that or I'll have to make the day up on   
Wednesday."  
  
Elios climbed out of bed and again got ready for work. Shaking his head, he thought, [I   
still can't believe I ditched work to make love to my wife! I've already missed two   
meetings this morning. If the brothers ever found out about this, I'd never hear the end of   
it!]  
  
Again, Elios kissed Serenity good-bye. He left and she stayed in the apartment this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing on Serenity's list for the day was to find Sailor Venus. Serenity found her   
in the Senshi Practice Room and waited on the bench for Venus to finish her round.   
Serenity asked, "Venus, could we get together to talk? I'm hoping you can give me some   
advice on a problem."  
  
Venus could see Serenity was serious. She answered, "Sure. I'm finished here. How   
about we grab some sodas and go to my office?"  
  
Serenity agreed and soon she was comfortably sitting on a cushion on the floor in Venus'   
office. Venus sat on another cushion in a yoga position and listened as Serenity told her   
all about Ceres, Castor and Pegasuses. She ended with, "Do you have any ideas on how   
to help Ceres and Castor work this out? I'd really hate to see either of them seriously   
harmed."  
  
Venus flopped back onto a cushion behind her and stared at the ceiling while she thought   
a moment. Finally, she propped her head on her hand and asked, "Is Castor the Pegasus   
brother that I paired her with at the wedding rehearsal? The girls didn't swap guys or   
anything like that did they?"  
  
Even though she couldn't understand why Venus cared about it, Serenity answered,   
"Castor and Ceres were paired at the wedding."  
  
Venus looked relieved. She smiled and said, "Don't worry about them. It may be rough   
for a while because they are dealing with large cultural differences, but they'll work it   
out." She confidently concluded, "Love will conquer everyone!"  
  
Serenity stared at Venus and she really tried, but she just couldn't help it. First she   
giggled then she rolled over on her back, grabbed a pillow to cover her face and laughed   
until she cried. Finally, Serenity caught her breath and said with a smile to a somewhat   
perplexed Venus, "That's not what the saying is, but I like your version better anyway!"  
  
Venus shrugged and added, "However, I think it would be a good idea for Elios to talk   
with Castor and try to explain our customs to him. Even though Castor thinks he and   
Ceres are married, she won't feel that way or act that way until she is married by her own   
customs."  
  
Serenity agreed that was a good idea. She thought about what Venus had said about the   
couple being okay and asked, "How do you know Castor and Ceres will be okay? You   
sound so certain."  
  
Venus sat up and gave Serenity a measured stare. After a moment she said, "I guess   
you're ready. You're married now so it shouldn't cause a problem. However, you really   
have to keep this to yourself! If you don't you will mess up years of my hard work.   
Your mother did a good job keeping it quiet so I'm sure you can do so just as well."  
  
Sitting up too, Serenity asked, "Keep what to myself?" With a little thrill of anticipation,   
Serenity realized Venus was about to tell her something important.  
  
Sighing, Venus said, "I don't have visions like Rei does and I can't predict the future.   
However, what I can do is see when two people belong together. It's like people have   
puzzle piece auras around them. Every once in a while I'll see two people whose puzzles   
match so perfectly that they glow when they're in the same room. It's as if the auras are   
trying to reach out to each other. Once I see that, it drives me crazy until they are   
together. The problem is the two people don't know their auras are doing that. They just   
know they feel weird whenever the other person is around. Often the two people will   
clash because of their misunderstood feelings. My job is to help when needed. I try to   
smooth the road for them and help them better understand what's going on."  
  
Serenity was totally amazed by this revelation. She asked, "How do you do that?"  
  
Venus bluntly answered, "I meddle in people's lives. Over the years I've learned that   
people get defensive and resistant when they know I'm trying to get them together with   
someone. Especially if they think they don't like that person. That's why I portray   
myself as loopy and a bit eccentric. I can nudge people to do things and they usually   
laugh at me then go ahead and do what I suggested to humor me."  
  
Serenity thought a moment then said, "So, you put the Senshi and the brothers together   
on purpose."  
  
Venus chuckled, "Yes. I was afraid to let that happen without help. Even though the   
brothers all look alike, their auras are very different. Also, each one matches a certain   
Senshi. If I had let them be paired up randomly they all would have been miserable."  
  
Surprised, Serenity asked, "The other Senshi and brothers also match up?"  
  
Venus looked annoyed and said, "Oh damn! I did say that didn't I? Well, don't say or   
do *anything* about it."  
  
"Who else is paired? What about Terrance and Hotaru?" Serenity excitedly questioned.  
  
Venus sighed and responded, "I don't want to tell you. The less you know the less likely   
you'll accidentally get involved."  
  
Serenity was disappointed, but she could see Venus' point. "So," she asked, "besides the   
Senshi and when you talked with me after the battle, what else have you 'meddled' in?"  
  
"Well, sometimes," Venus answered, "I work more behind the scene. I've done that with   
you twice actually."  
  
"Me?!" Serenity squeaked.  
  
"Yes, your love life has kept me quite busy. The first time was when you had returned   
from the past after meeting Elios. He had come to the Palace looking for you. He met   
with your parents and your mother asked me to advise her. I could clearly see the love   
you and Elios had for each other, but I knew you were much too young. I was concerned   
that even a friendship would've progress too quickly for you. I suggested that your   
parents restrict Elios from contacting you or coming to the Palace until your sixteenth   
birthday."  
  
Stunned, Serenity silently listened as Venus continued, "The second time was to correct a   
problem that happened because of that restriction on Elios. When Terrance had   
announced at your sixteenth birthday ball that he wanted to court you, I was very   
concerned. I knew you and Terrance were wrong for each other. Also, the restriction on   
Elios had put him at a disadvantage in competing with Terrance for you. You and   
Terrance were just too close. I realized I needed to do something that would give Elios a   
better chance so I requested Terrance be reassigned off planet. I figured you and Elios   
would get reacquainted while Terrance was away." Venus added with a smile, "Of   
course, it didn't go exactly as I had planned it."  
  
Serenity slowly shook her head with amazement as she said, "*You* were the one who   
requested Terrance be sent away! I always wondered who did that. I would have been   
angry if I had known what you were doing. However, looking back now, I can see you   
did the right things."  
  
She continued, "I really wasn't ready for Elios back then. I was barely ready for him   
when I turned sixteen! Also, if Terrance had not been sent away, I don't know when we   
would have realized we weren't right for each other. A competition between Elios and   
Terrance would have been disastrous."  
  
Serenity looked up and smiled at Venus. She concluded, "You really do know what   
you're doing. I feel much better about Ceres and Castor now. Thank you for telling me   
all of this. I promise not to tell anyone."  
  
Later that evening, Serenity told Elios that Venus had suggested he talk to Castor about   
surface human's customs. She said he needed to convince Castor to follow the customs   
for Ceres' sake. Elios said he'd give it a try.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Elios left on time. It was a good thing too since Serenity had made plans   
with Hotaru to go maternity clothes shopping in Crystal Tokyo for the day.  
  
It was an odd and enlightening excursion for both of them. The saleswomen in the store   
recognized Serenity of course. When they heard the Princess was pregnant they got all   
excited about a new Prince or Princess coming. All the other customers heard the   
commotion and gather around to congratulate Serenity too. It wasn't long before   
someone in the group gave Serenity advice about pregnancy. Soon the other women   
began adding to it. This then led to the women trading delivery stories with each other   
like old war heroes. Of course, each woman's story was more harrowing than the last.  
  
Serenity came home with many nice clothes. Both Serenity and Hotaru had learned in   
one day, more about birth, babies and stretch marks than either of them had ever wanted   
to know.  
  
As they headed back to the Palace, Hotaru said, "I think I'll pass on that experience,   
thank you. It doesn't sound like much fun at all!"  
  
Sighing, Serenity said, "Yes. However, I have to do it. Lucky me!"  
  
They rode silently a few moments then Hotaru wistfully sighed, "I have to admit though,   
the baby that lady had with her *was* adorable. I'm sure your babies are going to be   
absolutely beautiful too."  
  
Serenity absently rubbed her slightly rounded belly as she agreed, "You're right, babies   
are cute."  
  
Silently Serenity ruefully added, [I just wish someone else could go through what those   
women were talking about instead of me. How am I ever going to do all that? It sounds   
really hard! I am so *NUTS* to have gotten myself in this situation!]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tuesday afternoon, Elios tracked Castor down at work. He spoke to the senior master   
scribe and Castor was pulled from the scribe's room and handed over.  
  
Elios felt a pang of sympathy for Castor as he watched him walk up. Castor walked   
slowly with his shoulders slumped, head down and his hands in his pockets. As Castor   
got closer, Elios could see dark circles under his eyes.  
  
Looking up, Castor listlessly asked, "Are you ready to head home already?"  
  
Elios shook his head no and said, "I want to talk. How about we take a walk on the forest   
trails?"  
  
If possible, Castor's eyes looked sadder as he implored, "I'd really prefer to not go into   
the forest."  
  
Shrugging, Elios responded, "Okay, I guess my office will do."  
  
Castor sat silently in a chair while Elios brewed and poured tea for them. Elios had   
learned the merit of this ritual from his in-laws. Not only did the time it took to prepare   
give him time to gather his thoughts, but it also made a difficult meeting seem less   
intense.  
  
Elios sat down by the small table and sipped his tea. Castor absently held the cup in his   
hands. He stared at it but didn't drink.  
  
"Cas," Elios began, "I've heard some of what's going on, but I'd like to hear your point   
of view. I'm worried about you. As your friend, I'd like to help if you'll let me."  
  
For a moment, Castor didn't say anything. He then gripped his teacup tighter in his   
hands and quietly spoke, "I really love her. It seemed like everything was going great.   
Now, she won't come near me or talk to me." He looked up with tears in his eyes and   
whispered, "I don't understand what happened. Why is she so angry with me?"  
  
Elios sighed as he tried to find a way to explain this so Castor would understand. He   
started with, "Ceres is very confused and scared right now. I think she really does care   
for you, but the relationship moved too fast for her. Surface humans expect to date   
longer. It can take them many months, even years, to decide if they want to make a   
relationship permanent."  
  
"Why would they want to take so long?" Castor asked with confusion.  
  
Elios shook his head and answered, "I don't really know. I guess they are afraid they will   
end up not liking the person and regret a hastily made decision."  
  
Castor thought about that then asked, "Why would they even start a relationship if they   
didn't want to love the other person?"  
  
Again Elios sighed. He responded, "I don't understand it either. It's just the way they do   
things."  
  
Putting his cup down, Elios looked Castor in the eyes, "If you want Ceres to be happy,   
you are going to need to do things that will make her comfortable in the relationship. She   
needs you to honor her customs. If you do this, I'm pretty sure she'll eventually come   
around."  
  
Castor's eyes brightened for the first time in days. He said, "Sure, I'll do whatever I need   
to do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Elios got home that evening, he noticed Serenity's new clothes. He hugged and   
kissed her then said, "You look very nice. I'm sure you feel a lot more comfortable too."  
  
Serenity appreciated Elios' kind words because she felt a little self-conscious. There was   
no doubt about it now. She was pregnant and anyone who looked at her would know it.  
  
After dinner, Serenity and Elios cuddled on the couch in their living room. Elios softly   
ran his hand over her belly as he talked to the babies.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes when she noted a different sensation. It had felt like someone   
had taken a small blunt object and poked the side of her abdomen from the inside.   
Serenity placed her hand against her belly where she had felt the movement. She waited   
a moment and it happened again. She thought, [I definitely felt that!]  
  
Taking Elios' hand, Serenity placed it where her hand had been and said, "Here." A   
moment later she felt the movement again and asked, "Did you feel that?"  
  
Elios had felt the very slight movement under his hand. Awed, he said, "Wow, that was   
one of the babies!"  
  
Serenity nodded yes with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Serenity and Elios ate breakfast with her parents, Terrance and   
Hotaru. As they finished the meal Hotaru spoke up, "Serenity, I am going to go back   
home today."  
  
Everyone looked up surprised. Serenity said, "Are you sure you have to? I'd love to   
have you stay longer."  
  
Shaking her head no, Hotaru answered, "I've been here a while and there are things at   
home I need to attend to." She then added with a smile, "I'll come back when the babies   
are born in February."  
  
Serenity sighed, "I understand. What time is your flight?"  
  
Hotaru answered, "Ten thirty this morning. I scheduled a transport to pick me up after   
breakfast."  
  
Dismayed, Serenity said, "I have an appointment with Mercury this morning. I won't be   
able to see you off."  
  
"That's okay. We can say our good byes here." Hotaru answered.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity interjected, "Hotaru, we will miss you. You are welcome back   
anytime."  
  
Hotaru smiled at the Queen as she said, "Thank you. I've had a very nice visit. I still   
have some packing to do, so if you don't mind I'll take my leave of you now."  
  
Everyone stood with Hotaru. The King, Elios and Terrance shook her hand and wished   
her well. The Queen and Serenity hugged her. Hotaru left the room and everyone sat   
back down.  
  
Serenity sighed and said, "I'm going to miss having her around."  
  
Terrance finished his cup of coffee. With an inscrutable expression, he stood and left the   
room.  
  
The Queen noted to herself with a sigh, [I don't think Serenity will be the only one   
missing Hotaru.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting back in the transport Hotaru sighed. As she rode away from the Palace, she   
thought, [I feel like I'm running away.]  
  
The logical part of her brain responded, [That's because you are.]  
  
Hotaru argued with herself, [Not really. I spent time with Serenity Monday afternoon   
and all day Tuesday. Elios will be home the rest of the week. I'd just get in the way.]  
  
  
  
Continued…  
  
One more part left! It'll be posted soon. ^_^  
  
Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.  
If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded)   
suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback.   
You can email me at ndeblock@att.net .  
  
  
  
This story was edited and enhanced by the great mind and imagination of Sophia Prester.   
Her help and ideas have been of great value to me! Thank you Sophia! ^_^  
  
Sophia Prester is also the author or a *wonderful* continuing Sailor Moon epic called   
"Empire of the Sun". Her story is very intricate and absorbing and I highly recommend   
reading it! The most up to date version is on Fanfiction.net . ^_^  
  
  
  
Bye, Luna Hope  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all her friends (Except for Prince Terrance Donovan and   
the Pegasus brothers - Jabbath, Castor, Pollux and Volans. They are all mine! ^_^ ) don't   
belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of   
fun. 


	3. Part 3

Crystal Flaws - Book Five – Part 3  
  
Crystal Ties  
By Luna Hope  
  
Rated – PG-13  
  
  
(Author's Note: Please read:  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 1 - Crystal Tears"  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 2 - Crystal Fears"  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 3 - Crystal Clear" and  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 4 - Crystal Bells"  
  
*before* you read this Book. There are things you will not understand in this story if   
you skip the first books. Thank you ^_^)  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Late Wednesday afternoon, Castor showed up at the Palace. He found Ceres and asked   
her to walk in the garden with him. He was afraid she'd refuse again, but Ceres nodded   
her head yes and they walked without speaking until they came to a secluded bench.  
  
Castor motioned for Ceres to sit on the bench and he knelt down on one knee in front of   
her. Because of Castor's size, they were now eye to eye. Gently taking Ceres' hand in   
his Castor quietly said, "I've missed you."  
  
Ceres tried to explain, "I-I needed some time to think. Um, everything happened so   
quickly and…"  
  
Castor brought her fingers to his lips and gently kissed them. Looking up, he said, "I   
need to apologize for that. I didn't realize how much I was rushing you. I love you very   
much and I never wanted to make you unhappy. I'm sorry."  
  
Tears welled up in Ceres' eyes as she whispered, "Thank you. I need to apologize too. I   
should have told you I felt rushed. I should have said I wasn't ready."  
  
Castor's eyes also filled with tears. He looked down and sadly whispered, "I guess that   
means you do regret what we did."  
  
Ceres reached out and lifted Castor's chin to have him look at her. Her other hand moved   
to gently wipe the tears on his cheek. She quietly said, "No, I don't regret what we did.   
Not anymore. Actually, I think I was just shaken by the implications. In my heart, I   
didn't regret it at all."  
  
Castor smiled with relief and Ceres shyly smiled back.  
  
Castor suddenly remembered what he needed to do. Clearing his throat, he said, "Ceres,   
I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you think you might be   
able to love me too? Would you be willing to be my wife?"  
  
As he spoke, Castor had reached into his pocket and lifted out a small box. He opened   
Ceres' hand and placed the box in her palm. With fear and hope in his heart, he looked   
up at her.  
  
Tears now spilled down Ceres' cheeks as she answered, "Castor, I love you too. Yes, I   
will marry you."  
  
Castor opened the box in Ceres' palm and carefully lifted the delicate gold and diamond   
engagement ring. Hesitating a moment, Castor looked at the ring then at Ceres' hands.   
Finally he admitted, "Um, I forgot which hand and finger Elios said this goes on."  
  
Ceres bit her lip to keep from chuckling as she thought, [So, that's how he learned this!]   
Ceres lifted her left hand and pointed to her ring finger.  
  
Quickly sliding the ring on Ceres' finger, Castor then looked up. They both smiled   
joyously as Castor gathered her in his arms. They kissed then Castor sat on the bench   
next to Ceres with his arm around her. Both of them sighed with relief and happiness.  
  
Ceres looked up at Castor with a mysterious and knowing smile.  
  
Castor raised his eyebrow and Ceres continued to smile. He observed, "You're smiling   
like you have a secret. Are you going to share it with me?"  
  
Ceres' smile got bigger and she giggled. Finally, she sat up, looked Castor in the eyes   
and said, "It's a good thing you asked me to marry you. I would not have been happy   
raising our children without you."  
  
Castor's eyes happily lit up as he sat forward and grasped Ceres' shoulders. Because he   
hadn't been near Ceres in his Pegasus form since they had flown back to the Palace from   
their picnic, his nose hadn't told him. He excitedly asked, "You're pregnant?"  
  
Ceres, who had visited Mercury earlier that day, shyly nodded her head yes.  
  
Castor quickly scooped her up in his arms. Jumping up, he spun her around. Happily he   
laughed and hugged her.  
  
Gasping with surprise, Ceres clung to Castor. His exuberance was amazing to her.  
  
As he came to a standstill, Castor captured Ceres' lips and kissed her deeply.  
  
They slowly broke their kiss and Castor held Ceres close. He whispered to her, "Thank   
you. You've made this the best day of my entire life!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Early Thursday morning, Terrance headed for the Senshi Practice room as he usually did.   
As he walked past the empty practice field he glanced up then quickly looked away.  
  
Four purple roses quickly hit their mark and four more followed right behind. For a   
moment, Terrance looked at the eight roses stuck in the wall. He then pulled a single   
rose and intently looked at it in his grip.  
  
Quietly Terrance sighed and closed his eyes as he twirled the stem of his rose between his   
fingers. He thought to himself, [This is pathetic! Everywhere I look something reminds   
me of her. Even my roses remind me of her hair and eyes! She's a Planet Senshi though,   
just like Sailor Mars and the others. I have to get over this! She was only here two   
weeks. How could she have become such a big part of my life in so short of a time?]  
  
Terrance opened his eyes and looked at the rose again. Deciding he didn't really want to   
know the answer to that question, he pulled his arm back and threw the rose as hard as he   
could.  
  
The flower hit the center of the small spiral of roses, then a flare of purple burst from it   
and engulfed the other roses. The wall absorbed the power and registered a score on the   
display. Terrance stared at it in disbelief. The score was higher than he had ever   
registered before!  
  
[What happened?] Terrance wondered. He pulled another rose and looked at it. It didn't   
seem different. He threw it and it registered a normal power level.  
  
Pulling another rose, Terrance held the stem firmly in his grip as he stared at it. [Maybe I   
have to concentrate on it,] he thought. He closed his eyes and gripped the rose in his   
fingers as he focused his mind. He tried to imagine his power flowing from his hand into   
the rose.  
  
Terrance opened his eyes and saw the rose was slightly shimmering. He launched it. It   
hit the wall and power waves rippled out from the flower. The wall absorbed it all and   
the score was twice what the other charged rose had been.  
  
"Wow!" Terrance whispered. He then pulled a handful of roses as he thought, [I wonder   
if my father can do this too? I've never seen him hold onto a rose. He always throws   
them right away.] Terrance powered up all four roses at once. The power again flared   
purple when the flowers hit their mark. The score registered was his highest yet.   
  
Terrance was exhilarated by his find, but it did drain his power quickly. He realized he   
needed to practice. Terrance found that working to increase his power and strength   
helped to distract him from thinking about Hotaru. Grabbing onto this goal with a   
vengeance, Terrance now spent all his free time either in the Senshi Practice Room or in   
the gym.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Early one morning about a week later, Sailor Venus walked into the gym and watched as   
Terrance practiced martial arts. No one else was in the gym.  
  
When Terrance paused to take a drink from his water bottle, Venus walked up behind   
him and said, "Hi."  
  
Startled, Terrance quickly turned. "Hi," he answered with surprise.  
  
Venus stood there silently and after a few moments Terrance said, "I'm in the middle of   
exercising. Is there something you need, Sailor Venus?"  
  
Looking Terrance in the eyes, Venus answered, "I challenge you to a power battle, Prince   
Terrance."  
  
Terrance's eyes widened with shock as he stuttered, "Wh-What?"  
  
Crossing her arms in front of her, Venus stated, "You heard me."  
  
Terrance nodded his head as he said, "I did hear you, but I didn't think I heard correctly.   
We both know power battles are forbidden."  
  
With a challenging stare, Venus ignored what Terrance had said. Quietly she baited him,   
"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to power battle a Planet Senshi?"  
  
Terrance didn't answer. He didn't need to. His expression revealed his thoughts.   
Terrance *had* wondered what it would be like to be in a real power battle. He had   
figured if he ever had the opportunity to power battle, it would be with Sailor Jupiter.   
Based on the computer profiles, he didn't think either Sailor Venus or Sailor Mercury's   
powers would be a challenge to him.  
  
Terrance knew Sailor Venus had to have a reason for her offer. Suspicion hardened his   
eyes as he asked, "What's the catch? What do you want, Venus?"  
  
Smiling, Venus bluntly answered, "If I win, I want you to honestly answer the questions I   
will ask you. If I lose, I will take all blame for the fight and will publicly state in front of   
all the other Senshi that you beat me in a fair power battle."  
  
Terrance silently weighed the options. He knew this was forbidden for the obvious   
reasons of possible Senshi or property damage. However, he was tempted.  
  
Quietly Terrance answered, "I accept. Where and when?"  
  
"Here and now," she responded.  
  
Terrance nodded his head and the two opponents squared off.  
  
As they circled each other, Terrance pulled a handful of roses and powered them up as he   
held them. He decided his strategy then launched the roses at the floor by Venus' feet.   
His plan was simple. He'd disrupt her power with the roses, then use the time she   
couldn't attack him to throw a blast at her.  
  
Just before Terrance's roses hit the floor, Sailor Venus launched herself into the air   
straight at Terrance. He ducked, and as soon as he had straightened up, Venus, who now   
stood behind him, threw her Love Me chain. In a split second, it wrapped around   
Terrance's shoulders. Two more lightning quick flicks of her wrist and the chain tightly   
bound his hands to his waist and then his ankles together.  
  
Venus slowly walked around Terrance until she faced him. Looking into his shocked   
eyes, Venus smiled, as she deftly pulled his feet out from under him.  
  
Terrance's butt hit the wooden floor hard and it knocked the breath out of him.  
  
As Terrance sat and struggled to breath, Venus stepped up to him. Anchoring his feet to   
the floor with her chain, Venus then placed her foot against his chest and slowly pushed.   
Once he was lying flat on his back, Venus turned her back to him and sat her butt on his   
stomach over his diaphragm. What little breath Terrance had gained left his lungs with   
an "Ooff!"  
  
Venus sat and waited patiently while Terrance desperately tried to gather another breath.   
Gasping and wheezing, Terrance glared and hissed, "Get off!"  
  
Venus looked down at him and laughed. She advised, "Don't waste your breath on   
useless words."  
  
After a few more minutes, and a few more hard won breaths, Terrance started to feel like   
he was going to live. However, Venus still sat on his stomach. Each time he took a   
breath, he had to tighten his abdominal muscles to support Venus and give himself   
enough room to inhale.  
  
Terrance continued to glare at Venus. He breathlessly asked, "What the hell are you   
trying to do?" As he again struggled to inhale he exclaimed, "Damn, you're heavy!"  
  
Venus just chuckled and asked, "Are you ready now to answer my questions?"  
  
For a moment Terrance looked confused then he remembered the stipulation for if he lost   
the battle. He tried to sigh as he nodded his head yes.  
  
Venus looked Terrance in the eyes and asked, "Why did you let her go?"  
  
Anger clouded Terrance's face as he sarcastically answered, "She didn't ask my   
permission!"  
  
Venus shook her head and chided, "You know, I worked hard to get her to stay here   
longer for you and you wasted it."  
  
"You wasted your own effort!" Terrance retorted. "I didn't ask you to do it!"  
  
"You liked having her here though. Didn't you?" Venus responded.  
  
Terrance didn't answer and Venus tried again, "You miss her, a lot. Don't you?"  
  
Terrance shook his head no and said, "She's not anything special to me."  
  
Venus looked annoyed. She barked, "The agreement was you'd answer honestly!"   
Venus lifted her butt about four inches off of Terrance's stomach then quickly bounced   
back down on him.  
  
All of Terrance's breath again left his lungs with an audible groan. Tears filled his eyes   
and trickled down the sides of his face as he again gasped and struggled to breath.  
  
A few minutes later Terrance hissed, "Damn it Venus, that was cruel! I can't believe you   
have such a sadistic mean streak!"  
  
Venus picked up the end of her Love Me chain that was still securely wrapped around   
Terrance. Holding it up for him to see, she said, "Get a clue, I use a whip you know!"  
  
"Now," she continued, "As long as you answer honestly, we won't have a problem.   
Clear?"  
  
Terrance nodded his head yes and swallowed.  
  
Again Venus asked, "You miss her a lot. Don't you?"  
  
Terrance hesitated to answer then he felt Venus start to lift her weight. "Okay! Okay,   
Damn it!" he exclaimed. "I do miss her! *Everything* reminds me of her. Even my   
roses do! They're *MY* roses, but every time I look at them I see *HER*!" He ended   
with a catch in his voice, "Are you happy now?!"  
  
Nodding her head yes, Venus said, "That's good enough."  
  
Terrance looked away and Venus gently continued, "Because of the way your mother   
was, you think any woman you really love could never love you back. You   
unconsciously pick women who are out of your reach because of that. Case in point is   
your crush on Sailor Mars."  
  
Terrance looked up with surprise and gulped. Blushing crimson, he quickly looked away   
again.  
  
Venus continued, "Yes, I do know about that. Sailor Mars really is out of your league   
and she's happily married. However, you're wrong about Hotaru. She is very much   
within your reach. You just need to be willing to try."  
  
Venus grabbed Terrance's chin to force him to look at her as she added, "Both of you   
have been hurt badly in the past. She is just as afraid as you are. However, if you two let   
this pass you by, both of you will miss out on one of the few opportunities given to you   
for real happiness."  
  
Terrance whispered, "But she's the one who left. She turned me down."  
  
Venus asked, "Did you really ask her? Did she actually say to your face that she doesn't   
love you? Or did you just let her avoid you and run away?"  
  
Terrance's eyes turned sad as he admitted to himself and Venus, "I let her avoid me and   
run away."  
  
"That's what I thought," Venus said. She admonished Terrance, "Go to her and ask her!   
If she can say she doesn't love you to your face then at least you'll know. I know she's a   
lousy liar. She could never lie to your face."  
  
With a thoughtful expression, Terrance considered Venus' words.  
  
"One more thing, Terrance," Venus added.  
  
He looked up at her and she continued, "I never really try when I'm practicing in the   
Senshi practice room. I find it boring to work my powers out there. Also, whatever your   
power levels are, they will never fully make up for a lack of experience."  
  
"Lastly," Venus paused. She quickly lifted her weight and again bounced back down   
hard on Terrance's stomach as she said, "This, is payback for all the face plants!"  
  
Venus stood, gathered her Love Me chain and left the gym.  
  
Terrance curled himself into a ball on the floor as he again struggled to breathe. When he   
finally did manage to catch his breath, he started to laugh. Tears rolled down his face as   
he held his abused and tired abdominal muscles. Once again he couldn't breath, this time   
from laughing so hard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, Terrance went to the breakfast room. The King was just finishing his   
breakfast. Terrance asked his father if they could talk privately in his office.  
  
King Endymion looked surprised. "Sure," he answered. "I'll need a moment to   
reschedule something, but then my time is yours."  
  
The King and Terrance entered the King's office. Terrance, who knew the routine,   
started the tea while his father made a call.  
  
Terrance was just pouring the tea when his father came over and sat down. They sipped   
in silence then King Endymion asked, "What's on your mind Terrance?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Terrance put his cup on the table and self-consciously fiddled with   
the handle. "Um, I, well," he stumbled then cleared his throat. He looked up at his father   
then looked back down as he quietly said, "I need to go on a trip…to Saturn."  
  
King Endymion was not really surprised by his son's nervous words. Sitting back in his   
chair he answered, "There isn't anything urgent right now. We will suspend your studies   
and royal duties until you return." The King paused to sip his tea, and then added, "Can I   
assume this trip has to do with Hotaru?"  
  
Terrance blushed to the roots of his hair as he nodded yes.  
  
Looking up, King Endymion smiled at his son. He said, "I think Hotaru is a very special   
woman. She has a kind and just heart. Someday, you will be King. This job is much   
easier with a loving and supportive Queen to rule with you. I think she would be a   
wonderful Queen."  
  
Terrance looked up and quietly said, "I'm not at all certain she'll accept. However, it is   
nice to know you approve of her. Thank you."  
  
King Endymion then asked, "When do you leave?"  
  
Terrance answered, "My flight leaves 11:30 this morning and I still need to pack."  
  
The King looked at his watch and said, "You go pack. I need to get something, and then   
I'll come by your room. Please don't leave until I return."  
  
Terrance looked at his father quizzically and said, "Sure."  
  
Terrance had just closed his travel bag when his father entered his room.  
  
The King had a small box in his hand. He held it out to Terrance and said, "Soon after I   
became King, Elios had told me about a hidden royal treasury in Elysion. This is a ring   
that was stored there. I remember seeing my mother wear it. Usagi already had an   
engagement ring so I put this away. If you think Hotaru will like it, you may give it to   
her."  
  
Terrance lifted the box from his father's hand and slowly opened it. Inside glowed a   
beautiful ring. It was a thin band of white gold with a sparkling center diamond. The   
diamond was flanked on each side by a brilliant blue sapphire.  
  
Terrance smiled and looked up at his father. Quietly he said, "Thank you."  
  
Mamoru put his arm around Terrance's shoulders and gave his son a quick hug. Looking   
at his watch he said, "You'd better hurry."  
  
Terrance saw the time and agreed. He put the tiny box in his pocket and grabbed his bag.  
  
King Endymion walked to the palace transport with Terrance and saw him off. As   
Mamoru watched the transport drive through the palace gate he sighed and thought, [I   
guess Usako was right after all. I just hope Hotaru has the same feelings for him. I'd   
hate to see his heart broken.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Terrance watched from a window as the Interplanetary Transport sat   
in orbit over the planet Saturn and waited to intercept Saturn's Titan moon. The planet   
was stunningly beautiful with its multihued glowing rings and bands. Saturn itself was   
too inhospitable to settle but several of its eighteen moons had successful colonies. Titan   
had Saturn's only major city.  
  
The transport landed and Terrance discovered that Hotaru's castle wasn't anywhere near   
the city. He also realized it wasn't going to be easy to get there. Once he finally   
convinced the ticket coordinator that he wasn't a poorly informed tourist requesting a   
transport to the planet Saturn and that he actually wanted to visit Saturn's royal palace,   
Terrance was ushered to a waiting room.  
  
The transport employee spoke to a receptionist who in turn asked Terrance to take a seat.   
She then asked for Terrance's name and looked up at him with surprise when he   
answered her. Quickly remembering her job, the receptionist looked down and typed a   
message on her computer that announced Terrance's presence to her boss.  
  
A door at the far end of the waiting room quickly opened and a jovial looking, somewhat   
overweight man came hurrying out. He took one look at Terrance and his face lit up with   
a hearty grin of recognition. Terrance stood and the ambassador advanced to shake his   
hand.  
  
"Your Highness," the ambassador greeted him, "It is an honor to have you visit our   
moon. Please come in." Terrance politely thanked the ambassador as they went into the   
office.  
  
Once they were comfortably settled and the ambassador had offered Terrance a drink, he   
asked, "Well, how can I be of service to the Crown Prince of Earth?"  
  
Smiling, Terrance once more stated his desire for transport to Saturn's royal palace.  
  
The ambassador proved he knew how to do his job well as he tactfully answered,   
"Normally a private transport is sent from the palace for visitors."  
  
Terrance explained, "This isn't a normal visit. I wish to surprise the Princess."  
  
Looking suspiciously like a protective father, the ambassador asked, "Is there a special   
occasion that requires this to be a surprise visit?"  
  
Terrance could see that, Crown Prince of Earth or not, he wasn't going to get past the   
ambassador without a full and satisfactory explanation. Terrance sighed and tried, but   
couldn't stop his cheeks from blushing as he quietly confided, "I wish to ask the Princess   
to marry me and I, um…don't want her to run away before I can ask her."  
  
The ambassador sat up straight in his chair with surprise then burst out laughing. He   
answered Terrance's perplexed expression when he finally caught his breath by saying, "I   
love our Princess dearly but I have to admit that you are correct. She would run for the   
hills if she knew you were coming to ask her that!" Still chuckling he continued, "Okay,   
I will send you to the palace in my personal transport but I wish you a lot of luck. You're   
going to need it!"  
  
"Thank you," Terrance answered then added, "Please keep this between us. I'm not   
certain of her answer. If she says no it would be embarrassing for her to be asked   
questions about it later."  
  
"Of course, of course," the ambassador assured as he stood and walked out from behind   
his desk. He continued with a smile, "Now, let's get you on the road, shall we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the road continued interminably through the harsh, bleak, frigid land with its rust-  
colored sands, Terrance thought he'd never get there. Finally he saw some very large   
ice-capped mountains rise up from the horizon.  
  
The transport drove up into the mountain range and Titan Castle came into view. It was   
nestled in the valley and was completely surrounded by mountains. A permeable   
biosphere surrounded the castle and protected the immediate area from the harsh climate.   
The city had had a similar but bigger biosphere. As the transport got closer Terrance   
could see the details of the small castle and its surrounding grounds. He noted that just   
like Hotaru herself, the castle and grounds had classic lines and beauty but weren't   
ostentatious or flashy.  
  
Terrance got out of the transport and walked up to the castle doors. He was surprised that   
they were unguarded. He thought, [I guess Hotaru figures this is so remote that if any   
one managed to approach her castle they would have to be someone she had invited.]  
  
Terrance cautiously entered the castle and walked down a long corridor. He came to a   
large open area with four staircases. Two went to the second floor and two went down to   
a floor below.  
  
Terrance debated which way to go. Finally he decided to go down. He thought, [If I   
know Hotaru, she is working out now. The gym is probably this way.] He followed a   
hall at the bottom of the stairs and came to a door. It was open and Terrance saw that   
Saturn was there working out her powers.  
  
He watched her a minute as he gathered his courage. Terrance then reached down and   
pulled a handful of roses. He continued watching Saturn and concentrated on powering   
up the roses.  
  
Her back was to the door and Terrance saw his opportunity. Saturn had pointed her   
glaive at the power wall and said, "Silent Glaive Surprise!"  
  
As power waves rippled from the blade of her weapon toward the wall, Terrance   
launched his roses. They flew past Saturn's shoulder and hit the target just after her   
attack. The power meter spiked high then dropped to zero when Terrance's roses flared   
purple.  
  
Saturn gasped out loud. "Who…," the question died on her lips as she turned around and   
saw Terrance standing in the doorway.  
  
Terrance smiled and said, "Hello."  
  
Saturn gulped and choked out, "Wh-What are you doing here?"  
  
Terrance stepped into the room closer to Saturn. "I came here to ask you a question," he   
quietly said.  
  
Saturn's eyes widened as she took a step backwards. She stuttered, "O-oh. Y-you could   
have written instead of c-coming all this way."  
  
Shaking his head no, Terrance stepped closer again. He said, "This isn't a question that   
can be asked in a letter."  
  
Saturn tried to step back again and realized the wall was there. Now trapped, she looked   
up at Terrance again. "O-okay," she whispered, "Wh-what is it?"  
  
Terrance gulped and opened his mouth, but the words didn't come. Looking down he   
cleared his throat. Again he tried. With a quiet voice he said the hardest words he had   
ever said in his life, "Hotaru, I love you." He then looked up uncertainly and whispered,   
"D-do you love me?"  
  
Saturn gasped and de-transformed. She covered her face with her hands and burst into   
tears.  
  
Terrance's heart fell when he saw she wouldn't answer. Harshly he stated, "Fine. Just   
look at me and tell me you don't love me. I can take it. I promise I will then leave and   
never bother you again."  
  
Hotaru sobbed into her hands as she mumbled something unintelligible.  
  
Just about at the end of his rope, Terrance reached out and pulled Hotaru's hands away   
from her face. He growled, "Just *look* at me and say it already!"  
  
Tears coursed down Hotaru's cheeks. She tried to turn away from him, but he held her   
hands tightly. "Please," she quietly implored, "Please, I-I can't do it!"  
  
Sighing sadly, he said, "Just get it over with. Say you don't love me and I will leave."  
  
"I c-can't," Hotaru whispered.  
  
Terrance's expression changed to puzzlement. "What?" he asked.  
  
She swallowed a sob then resignedly repeated, "I can't."  
  
"Why can't you?" he asked with confusion.  
  
Hotaru sighed. She looked up into Terrance's eyes and whispered, "Because…I'm a   
lousy liar."  
  
Terrance still held Hotaru's hands as he tried to understand what she had said.  
  
Desperately, Hotaru looked around. She wanted to run away to anywhere but there.  
  
Finally, Terrance's rattled brain comprehended the meaning of her words. With hurt   
heavy in his voice, he quietly asked, "Why don't you want to love me?"  
  
She heard the sad confusion in his voice and it tore at her heart. With a sob, Hotaru   
finally admitted defeat. She swayed on her feet as the despair and fear she had been   
running from overtook her.  
  
Alarmed by her suddenly white pallor and unsteadiness, Terrance drew Hotaru into his   
arms and held her close. He implored, "Please, please talk to me!"  
  
From the depths of his embrace a small sad voice said, "I would be a terrible wife for   
you! I don't fit in on Earth. You need someone who is going to a good Queen. I could   
never be that!"  
  
Hotaru cried brokenheartedly as she clung to Terrance. She finally admitted to herself   
that she desperately wished she *was* the kind of woman Terrance needed.  
  
As he stroked her hair to soothe her, Terrance realized Hotaru didn't think she was good   
enough for *him*! He turned her face to look up. Gently, he caressed her cheek and   
wiped her tears.  
  
Terrance said, "I know *you* are just what I need. Neither of us is perfect. However,   
together we are both better. Even my father said I need you. He said you have a kind   
and just heart and would make a wonderful Queen."  
  
Terrance took a deep breath as he reached into his pocket. Anxiously he gripped the   
small box in his hand as he said, "Please Hotaru, take a chance with me and be my wife."  
  
Hotaru looked up into Terrance's deep blue eyes so full of fear and hope. She knew she   
couldn't run away again. She loved him too much.  
  
Breathlessly she answered, "Yes."  
  
"Yes?" Terrance questioned with shock.  
  
Hotaru nodded and smiled. "Yes," she repeated.  
  
Terrance's sudden smile lit up his eyes and face. With joy he repeated, "Yes!" then   
crushed Hotaru in his arms and kissed her.  
  
Quickly breaking the kiss, Hotaru squirmed and exclaimed, "Ow! What's that poking my   
back!"  
  
Blushing, Terrance grinned apologetically as he brought his hand forward with the box in   
it. He explained, "Sorry, I forgot I had this in my hand. It's for you. I don't know if it   
will fit. If it doesn't, I'll get it sized."  
  
Hotaru opened the box and gasped. Her eyes again filled with tears as she whispered,   
"It's beautiful!"  
  
Lifting the ring, Terrance carefully tried it on Hotaru's left ring finger. Amazingly, it was   
a perfect fit.  
  
Hotaru looked at the ring a moment then threw her arms around Terrance's neck and   
kissed him.  
  
Happily, Terrance returned her kiss with interest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, Hotaru and Terrance walked hand in hand as she took him on a tour of her castle.   
She had an extensive and incredible antique weapons collection displayed on the walls.   
Many of the pieces were from past times and distant planets. Some were even from other   
dimensions.  
  
While they ate dinner together, Hotaru was quiet. Terrance could tell something was on   
her mind. He asked, "Is something wrong? You seem preoccupied."  
  
Sighing, Hotaru said, "There's something we need to talk about but I don't know how to   
start."  
  
Terrance pushed away a little twinge of apprehension as he reached across the table to   
hold her hand. He said, "It's better to just say it than to keep it to yourself and worry."  
  
Nodding her head, Hotaru said, "Yes, you're right. It's just a hard subject."  
  
He tried to help her by prompting, "What's the subject?"  
  
Hotaru looked down and quietly answered, "My ultimate attack."  
  
Continuing, Terrance asked, "What about it?"  
  
She sighed again then looked up and asked, "Are you aware that it is a one time attack?"  
  
Perplexed, Terrance repeated, "One time attack? What do you mean?"  
  
Hotaru's explanation tumbled from her mouth in a rush, "It's a suicide attack. I can only   
do it once in a lifetime."  
  
Shocked, Terrance responded, "That's not right! None of the other Senshi have attacks   
that kill them!"  
  
Sadly, Hotaru nodded. She added, "None of the other Senshi have the ability to destroy a   
planet. My attack would only be used if there were no other options left. I need you to   
know that even if we were married and had children, if I was called upon I would do my   
duty. I would be sad because of the pain I'd cause you, but I would not be able to deny   
my Senshi spirit. You need to know this."  
  
Hotaru then looked down as she whispered, "If you don't want to marry me because of   
this fact, I'd understand. I need you to say so now, though."  
  
Terrance gently rubbed her small hand in his. Tears filled his eyes as he realized what a   
horrible burden the woman he loved carried. He then swallowed the tears and assured   
her, "Now that I know you love me too, you're not going to be able to get rid of me that   
easily. Hopefully, we won't ever have to deal with that. If the time does come, I would   
not stand in your way. I was a soldier too. I would understand about your Senshi spirit."  
  
Sighing with relief, Hotaru looked up at Terrance and smiled gratefully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, Hotaru took Terrance to her game room. She had games from many   
different times and places to play. The pool table caught Terrance's attention first and he   
asked how to play. An hour later, he was able to play a pretty good game. He couldn't   
beat Hotaru though.  
  
Next, Terrance challenged Hotaru to a game of darts. He had never actually played the   
game before, but naturally he won every game. Hotaru laughed and said he had an unfair   
advantage.  
  
Just for fun, Terrance threw one of his roses at the dartboard. It easily hit the bull's eye   
and securely stuck there. Turning to Hotaru, Terrance then offered her one of his roses.  
  
She smiled as she held it to her nose and deeply inhaled its heady perfume. With a   
mischievous grin she also threw the rose at the dartboard.  
  
To their surprise, the rose hit the target then fell to the floor. Hotaru picked it up and   
tried again with the same results.  
  
Terrance then picked the rose up and tossed it at the board. The rose penetrated and stuck   
there firmly.  
  
Hotaru shrugged and said, "I guess they really are only your roses. Your power must be   
what makes them stick."  
  
When they tired of the game room, they went to the library and cuddled together with   
books and a very good bottle of wine. As the wine bottle slowly emptied, they paid less   
attention to the books and more attention to each other.  
  
Hotaru giggled as she felt Terrance teasingly nibble on her ear.  
  
Terrance started to laugh as he observed, "I've never heard you giggle before."  
  
Blushing, Hotaru admitted, "I only do it when I've had a few drinks."  
  
She was sitting on Terrance's lap and leaned up to kiss him. After they broke the kiss,   
Hotaru started to plant playful little kisses along his jaw then down his neck.  
  
When she reached the base of his throat, Terrance reached up and slid his hands through   
Hotaru's hair and cradled her head in them. He tilted her head up and passionately kissed   
her.  
  
As they kissed, Hotaru slowly ran her hands up over Terrance's chest then wrapped her   
arms around his neck.  
  
They broke their kiss and Terrance quietly groaned as he buried his face in Hotaru's hair.   
He then tilted her head to have access to her slender neck. Terrance's kisses were now   
more insistent and passionate. Each kiss lingered as he slowly worked his way back up   
her neck.  
  
Hotaru gasped as each of his kisses created a flash of desire in her. She ran her fingers   
through his thick hair and enjoyed its sensual softness.  
  
Finally, Terrance returned to Hotaru's lips. He crushed her to him in his arms as he   
kissed her deeply. The wine on her lips made them taste even sweeter to him. He never   
wanted to stop tasting her.  
  
Terrance's thoughts began to turn to more than just kissing, but he decided that probably   
wasn't a good idea. What he hadn't counted on was Hotaru having the same thoughts.  
  
Slowly, they broke their kiss and Hotaru looked into Terrance's eyes. Her cheeks were   
flushed and her eyes sparkled with love and desire for him. She smiled shyly then quietly   
suggested, "We could continue this upstairs if you'd like."  
  
Terrance's body reminded him how very much he really *would* like to do exactly what   
Hotaru had said. A more clear thinking and logical part of his brain smacked him upside   
the head and reminded him of a very important fact.  
  
With a sigh, Terrance hugged Hotaru as he answered, "I would love to do that, but I'm   
not prepared for it."  
  
With a suggestive smile, Hotaru shifted around a bit to lean more firmly against Terrance   
and against the very evident proof of his desire for her. She quietly noted, "It seems to   
me like you're plenty prepared."  
  
Groaning, Terrance hugged her fiercely. His honorable intentions were quickly   
beginning to fray. He chuckled, "Okay, I guess I didn't word that well. I meant I didn't   
come here prepared to avoid the consequences."  
  
Hotaru sat up as she finally realized what he really meant. Tilting her head quizzically,   
she looked at him and asked, "You came here with a question and a ring, but you didn't   
consider this possibility?"  
  
Nodding, Terrance tried to explain, "I expected you to tell me to take a hike, and then I   
would turn around and go home."  
  
She thought about his answer a moment then questioned, "If you thought that, then why   
did you even bother to bring a ring?"  
  
Terrance blushed as he admitted, "Actually, that wasn't my idea. When I told my father   
where I was going, he pretty much guessed the reason for the trip. He got the ring from   
the Golden Kingdom's treasury and gave it to me just before I left. He said it was his   
mother's and that I could give it to you."  
  
When Hotaru heard this, she lifted up her hand and stared at the ring. Tears welled up in   
her eyes.  
  
Noticing her tears, Terrance quickly said, "If you'd prefer to have a different ring, that   
would be okay."  
  
Vehemently shaking her head, Hotaru choked out, "No. It's beautiful. Knowing that   
King Endymion's mother wore it makes it even more special to me."  
  
Hotaru was silent a moment then she asked, "We're not going to have a super long   
engagement, are we?"  
  
Smiling, Terrance responded, "I certainly hope not. I'd marry you tomorrow, but my   
parents would probably have a fit if we did that."  
  
Hotaru smiled and hugged Terrance. She said, "Well, it doesn't need to be tomorrow.   
We can take enough time to have a wedding on Earth. However, since we're going to be   
married soon anyway, it would be okay with me to take a chance now.  
  
Terrance gently sat Hotaru up and looked her in the eyes. He was very surprised by what   
she had just said. Finally he asked, "Hotaru, are you drunk?"  
  
Now it was Hotaru's turn to be surprised. She answered, "No. I'm a little relaxed, but   
I'm far from drunk. Why?"  
  
Relieved, Terrance said, "I wanted to be sure you didn't say that because you were   
drunk."  
  
"Oh," she responded. After a moment of thinking, she laughingly added, "Also, if we're   
going to catch up to Serenity and Elios, we have to hurry. They're already ahead of us by   
two."  
  
Terrance's eyes widened with surprise and he cracked up laughing at her statement. He   
asked, "When did this become a contest?!"  
  
With a saucy smile Hotaru reminded him, "You know I'm competitive."  
  
Continuing to chuckle, Terrance agreed, "Yes, you are!"  
  
Finally catching his breath Terrance looked at Hotaru. He reached up and softly stroked   
her cheek with his fingers. Seriously, he admitted, "The idea is *very* appealing to me.   
However, I wouldn't want to do something you would later regret. Are you sure this is   
what you want to do?"  
  
Hotaru nodded her head yes, then kissed Terrance deeply. She slowly broke their kiss   
and whispered against his lips, "I've waited long enough."  
  
With a sigh, Terrance let the last of his reservations fall away. He pulled Hotaru to him   
and kissed her passionately. As he broke their kiss, Terrance stood up with Hotaru in his   
arms.  
  
Resting her head against his chest, Hotaru listened to his heartbeat as she quietly told him   
which stairway to take and which way to turn.  
  
Terrance pushed open the door to her room. He stood Hotaru up and she reached out to   
dimly light the room with a small candle lamp.  
  
Turning back to Terrance, Hotaru reached up to thread her fingers in his hair and pull him   
to her. They kissed then Terrance hugged her close and whispered in her ear, "Hotaru, I   
love you!"  
  
Terrance's words filled Hotaru with joy. She quietly answered, "I love you too!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Serenity woke suddenly from a dream and looked at the clock. [2 a.m.,] she thought with   
a sigh. She had been dreaming she was running in a marathon through a field of pea   
soup. [Whew! I'm glad I woke up. What a disgusting dream!] she mused as she tried to   
get up from the bed to go to the bathroom. Her next thought was, [A race of all things!   
It's really sad when even your dreams make you tired!]  
  
She knew, at eight plus months pregnant with twins, it was fruitless to try to get out of   
bed by herself, but she tried anyway. She hated having to wake Elios just so she could go   
to the bathroom! Finally admitting defeat, she shook Elios.  
  
"Huh?" she heard from the depths of his pillow.  
  
Sighing she said, "I have to go again. I need your help to get up."  
  
Elios rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stifled a sigh. He knew if he made any sound   
that she could construe as reluctant, Serenity would start crying. For the sixteen   
hundredth time in the last three months Elios reminded himself, [Remember, you want   
this!]  
  
Rolling out of bed, Elios stumbled to Serenity's side. He grabbed her hands and slowly   
pulled her to sit up on the edge of the bed. He now put his arm around her body where   
her waist used to be. Bracing his leg against the side of the bed, Elios hauled Serenity to   
her feet.  
  
As she leaned against Elios in the dark, Serenity whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Hugging her, Elios quietly said, "Anytime. Are you awake enough to get there?"  
  
Serenity nodded her head yes and stepped away from Elios' arms.  
  
Elios turned to go back to bed when he heard Serenity gasp then say, "Oh no!"  
  
Immediately Elios was wide-awake. He rushed back to her side as he worriedly asked,   
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
Elios' bare foot stepped on a very warm, wet spot on the rug at Serenity's feet.   
Fortunately, Sailor Mercury had warned them Serenity's water might break, but it was   
still a bit of a shock.  
  
Leaning heavily against Elios, Serenity said, "Eww! This is even worse than pea soup!"  
  
[I'm not even going to ask!] Elios decided. He tried to think of what to do next. "Do you   
want to lay back down?" he asked.  
  
With an annoyed look Serenity said, "No. I still need to go to the bathroom. What I need   
is a towel and help to get there without leaving a trail."  
  
They finally got Serenity in the bathroom. She used the toilet then decided to take a   
quick shower. Elios helped her get clean, dry, changed into a new nightgown and back in   
bed. He threw a few towels on the rug then went to sit by his wife. Serenity was worn   
out and had already drifted back to sleep.  
  
Elios gently brushed her damp bangs out of her eyes as he thought, [I guess she hasn't   
had any contractions yet, or she would have said something.]  
  
Standing up, Elios walked to the dresser and picked up Serenity's communicator. He   
walked into the living room and pushed Sailor Mercury's button. Mercury answered and   
Elios thought, [She seems surprisingly awake and alert for 2:40 in the morning.]  
  
"Hello Elios. Is it time? Is there anything wrong?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
Elios told her what happened and that Serenity was now sleeping.  
  
Mercury nodded her head yes and said, "Contractions will probably start within the next   
few hours. Let her sleep as long as she can. Call me as soon as they start. I'll be there at   
seven if you don't need me before that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity was again dreaming. This time she was wearing clothes that were too tight. She   
tried to take them off because she didn't want them to hurt the babies. The clothes were   
so tight they wouldn't come off, and they were getting tighter. Serenity woke with a start   
and realized what was going on. The contraction subsided. Looking at the clock again,   
she sighed. It was only 3:30.  
  
Serenity breathed deeply and tried to relax. She was excited, but also afraid. She thought   
to herself, [Maybe by this time tomorrow we'll be able to hold our babies in our arms.]   
She tried not to think about what it would take to get to that point. She had just started to   
drift back to sleep when another contraction started. Serenity opened her eyes and began   
to rub her belly. The clock said 3:40.  
  
As the contraction continued to build in intensity, Serenity looked over at Elios. He   
looked totally relaxed and was quietly snoring. She decided, [That's enough of that!]   
"Elios, Elios!" she called. When she got no response she reached over and poked him.   
"Elios!" she said louder.  
  
As Serenity's insistent words reached through the fog in Elios' sleepy brain, he opened   
bleary eyes and looked at her. Her statement of, "I'm having contractions," finally   
reached his consciousness.  
  
Wide-eyed and still slightly disoriented, Elios jumped up from the bed as he grabbed the   
communicator off the end table. He pushed Sailor Mercury's button and her cheery face   
popped up on the screen. Elios looked at her and realized he had absolutely no idea what   
to say! He just stared at her with a dazed look in his big brown eyes.  
  
Sailor Mercury smiled and said, "Hi Elios, I guess it's time for me to come over. I'll be   
there in five minutes. Bye."  
  
Elios looked up at Serenity and said, "Um, she's coming."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Deep breath, now *PUSH*! More! *PUSH*! Okay, short break, breathe." Sailor   
Mercury looked up at Serenity and saw her struggle to do what Mercury was telling her   
to do. Mercury sighed and pushed her bangs off her face with her wrist. They had been   
at this for quite a few hours and all three were starting to show fatigue.  
  
They were still in Serenity and Elios' bedroom at the Palace. So far things had been   
going normally, but now they were to the more difficult part. Mercury picked up her   
handheld and again checked the babies' vital signs. [So far so good, just this last part   
now,] she thought.  
  
Elios was sitting behind Serenity as he propped her up and supported her. He brushed   
her sweat soaked bangs off her face then grabbed a cool washcloth and gently wiped her   
forehead, cheeks and neck with it. He could feel her body tense with the beginning of   
another contraction.  
  
Mercury again stood next to Serenity as she said, "Time for some more."  
  
Tears welled up and overflowed down Serenity's cheeks. "NO!" she insisted, "I'm   
*TIRED*! Please stop this! I can't do it anymore!"  
  
Mercury tried to encourage her, "You can do it. We'll be done soon, you just have to   
keep at it!"  
  
Vehemently shaking her head no, Serenity wailed, "*I can't*! I'm too tired!"  
  
Elios tightened his arms around Serenity and leaned his head down against hers to hold   
her still. He whispered in her ear, "Maiden, our sweet little ones are depending on you.   
Please don't give up. You can do this!"  
  
Serenity cried harder as she felt her body relentlessly clamp down like a vise tightening.   
"Okay! *OKAY*!!" she screamed as she reached up and grabbed Elios' upper arms.   
Taking a deep breath, she pushed with all her might as she squeezed and pulled on his   
arms convulsively.  
  
Mercury cheered, "YES! *GOOD*! A few more like that and you'll have a baby to   
hold! Get ready and do that again!"  
  
As Serenity put everything she had into giving birth, she again squeezed and pulled on   
Elios' arms. He felt her fingernails digging into his flesh and thought, [I'm going to have   
welts and bruises from this for weeks!] He didn't try to stop Serenity or say anything   
though. Elios was determined to take whatever was necessary to help. A fleeting   
thought did cross his mind. It wondered whatever had possessed him to marry a female   
warrior!  
  
"Here it comes!" Mercury encouragingly said. She expertly grabbed the newborn and   
exclaimed, "It's *A GIRL*!" Mercury quickly suctioned out the baby's mouth and   
noticed the crescent moon on the infant's forehead. Suddenly, she remembered. Quickly   
knocking her visor into place, Mercury advised, "Cover your eyes!"  
  
The baby let out a wail and a white-hot burst of bright light filled the room. The blaze of   
energy quickly dissipated, but Serenity and Elios could barely see. Mercury's visor had   
absorbed the intense light and protected her from the temporary blindness.  
  
Elios exclaimed, "What was that?!"  
  
"Well sweetie," Mercury crooned to the baby as she quickly cut the cord, cleaned her up,   
put her in a diaper and wrapped her in a blanket for warmth, "your mommy taught me   
that lesson, but you almost got me too."  
  
Mercury looked up at Elios and Serenity. She held the swaddled baby up and announced,   
"A Moon Princess is born!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the living room, Terrance and Hotaru, who had been married in November, sat on a   
couch with the King and Queen. Ceres and Castor sat on the other couch with Pallas and   
Pollux.  
  
Vesta and Volans snuggled together in a large upholstered chair. They had gotten   
married only two weeks ago, and Pallas and Pollux had been married two months before   
them. Ceres and Castor had been married since September.  
  
Juno, Jabbath and the Planet Senshi were all sitting on the floor.  
  
During the hours they waited, Mamoru had stopped Usagi from running into the bedroom   
a few times.  
  
Finally, they heard a baby's cry and saw the bright light blaze out from under the   
bedroom door.  
  
Usagi shot up off the couch and ran into the bedroom. Jumping up, Mamoru exclaimed,   
"Usako wait!" as he ran after her.  
  
Everyone in the room looked at each other with surprise then started laughing. They all   
dug out piles of money and handed them to Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Jupiter smirked as she accepted the money. "I knew they wouldn't stay out once they   
heard the first baby's cry," she boasted.  
  
Castor had his arm around Ceres, who absently rubbed her very swollen belly. She   
laughingly said, "I thought the King at least would wait, but I was wrong."  
  
Terrance hugged Hotaru when he heard her sigh. Her arms rested on her smaller, but still   
obviously pregnant belly. She said, "Well, that's one of us down, and four more to go."  
  
Jabbath looked at Juno. He took her hand in his and smiled. Juno blushed then quietly   
said, "Make that five."  
  
Everyone in the room turned to look at Jabbath and Juno with surprise.  
  
Pallas laughed and said, "So, you two finally gave in and decided you love each other.   
It's about time!"  
  
Everyone congratulated them warmly.  
  
Sailor Venus looked at all four Pegasus brothers and the Asteroid Senshi. She was glad   
they all were happy and content. She then looked at Terrance and Hotaru. Venus was   
especially proud of the part she had played in their lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Mamoru stood just inside the door and watched as Elios went to Mercury and   
took his first born in his arms. Her eyes were squinched shut and her face was bright red   
as she furiously protested the abrupt changes in her environment.  
  
Mercury thought it was interesting to note that the first thing Elios did was lift his   
daughter to his face and smell her deeply. He then looked at her. Smiling, he softly said,   
"Our own Small Lady. Welcome to our world."  
  
When she heard a voice that was so familiar to her and yet now sounded different, Small   
Lady stopped crying and opened her pale lavender eyes. She stared at her father for a   
moment. Then, deciding he wasn't doing anything to make her happy, she again started   
to wail.  
  
Elios smiled again then looked up as he heard his wife react to a strong contraction.  
  
"Don't I get a break here?" Serenity wailed over the sound of her baby.  
  
Mercury shook her head and said, "Apparently not."  
  
Elios walked over to his mother and father in law with the baby still in his arms. He   
smiled at them and asked, "Would you please hold her while I finish helping Serenity?"  
  
Their faces lit up with awe and Usagi whispered, "Yes, we'd be honored to!" Elios   
gently placed the crying baby in Usagi's arms then turned back to his wife.  
  
The second birth wasn't quite as difficult or as long as the first. Soon Mercury, with her   
visor down, grabbed Serenity and Elios' second born daughter and pulled her into the   
world. She suctioned this little girl and noticed there wasn't a crescent moon on her   
forehead. Her forehead didn't have a mark or a jewel. It was just a plain blank forehead.  
  
Everyone had been expecting a bright light again. Mercury put her visor away. She   
quickly cut the cord, cleaned, diapered and swaddled the softly mewing baby. She   
announced with a perplexed voice, "Your second daughter doesn't have a forehead mark   
at all."  
  
Elios stood up and walked to Mercury. Putting his hands up, he quietly commanded,   
"Give her to me."  
  
Mercury quickly complied.  
  
Again Elios brought the baby to his face and smelled her. He then placed his lips on her   
forehead and gently kissed her. When he lifted his lips away, a small red jewel softly   
glowed where he had kissed her.  
  
Elios looked at his second daughter. With a smile he quietly said, "Hello Little Maiden.   
Welcome to our world."  
  
When the baby heard his familiar voice, she opened her big pale lavender eyes and   
solemnly looked at her father.  
  
Even more perplexed, Mercury asked, "Where did that jewel come from? I know it   
wasn't there before."  
  
As Elios and his daughter continued to gaze at each other, he quietly explained, "A   
Pegasus' jewel needs to be activated by a kiss. Traditionally, the father's kiss."  
  
Mercury nodded her head as she stored this new information in her brain for future   
reference. She knew she still had a lot to learn about Pegasuses both medically and   
culturally.  
  
Serenity had finally caught her breath. She looked around and realized everyone else had   
her children.  
  
"I want my babies!" Serenity forcefully stated.  
  
Elios looked up at her and nodded. He walked over to Usagi and Mamoru who were still   
holding a wailing baby. Smiling, he said, "I can take her now."  
  
Everyone in the room watched with amazement as Elios easily put each baby in a football   
hold then confidently carried both of them to the bed. Elios handed Small Lady to   
Serenity then sat down next to her and held their Little Maiden.  
  
Gently, Serenity touched each baby's face. "Hello, little ones," she whispered.  
  
Elios looked up at Serenity with tears in his eyes. He gently kissed her lips then quietly   
said, "Thank you. You have given me the two most precious and wonderful gifts I have   
every received."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were standing beside the bed. The other couples and the Planet   
Senshi stood next to them. The room was very full and everyone was talking and   
congratulating the new parents.  
  
Vesta was looking at the babies and couldn't help but curiously observe, "The babies   
aren't identical."  
  
Mercury paused from cleaning and putting things away. With a thoughtful expression   
she said, "That had me perplexed too at first but I think I may have figured out why."  
  
Everyone in the room except for Small Lady quieted and looked at Mercury expectantly.  
  
Mercury continued, "Now, this is only a theory but I don't think the crescent or the jewel   
are actually physical things."  
  
Terrance interrupted, "How can they not be physical when they can be touched?"  
  
"I think they are actually a physical manifestation of a spiritual state," Mercury   
explained, "We know that the twins are physically identical but they are also spiritual   
individuals with individual souls. If magical abilities were a part of the soul then each   
twin would have different magical abilities based on each of their individual souls. Their   
different magical abilities would then generate either the crescent or the jewel."  
  
"That's a very interesting theory," Elios mused. He thought some more and added, "That   
would also explain many things that haven't made sense about magical abilities. It's   
definitely something worth looking into."  
  
Everyone thought Mercury's theory sounded good, at least what they understood of it   
did. With that settled the conversations changed to more simple things that wouldn't   
make most of the room's occupants' heads hurt to think about.  
  
Through out all this the sound of Small Lady's continuous wails rose above the chatter.   
Elios reached out and gently touched her lip. Small Lady's wailing paused as her mouth   
opened wider. She turned her head as if searching then began to cry again.  
  
Looking at Serenity, Elios smiled and said, "I think there is only one thing that is going to   
make her happy and you have it."  
  
Serenity looked up at Elios a bit nervously.  
  
Usagi, who had heard Elios' observation, smiled and added, "Yes, that was the only thing   
that could quiet you down too."  
  
Mercury, who had just finished cleaning up and putting things away, had overheard the   
conversation and noted Serenity's shy and unsure reaction. She decided it was time for   
her to pull rank. Turning to the crowd, Mercury stated with a firm loud voice, "It is time   
for everyone to leave. The new family needs time together alone."  
  
Slowly everyone said their goodbyes and headed for the door. Usagi had the hardest time   
leaving. Finally she kissed her daughter, hugged Elios and allowed Mamoru to lead her   
out.  
  
Standing by the bed, Mercury said, "Now is a good time to feed them. They are both still   
alert from the birth."  
  
Serenity gulped and nodded her head yes. Opening the front of her nightgown, she   
uncovered a breast. Mercury showed her how to hold Small Lady and how to bring the   
baby up to her body. Mercury then told Serenity to touch her nipple to the baby's bottom   
lip.  
  
Small Lady eagerly opened her mouth at her mother's prompting, and Mercury helped   
Serenity place the baby's mouth over her nipple.  
  
Next, Mercury showed Serenity how to check the baby's bottom lip to make sure she was   
latched on correctly. She also told Serenity how to break the baby's suction with her   
finger and warned her not to forget that step when removing the baby from her breast.  
  
As Mercury turned to pack a few last things in her bag, she told Serenity, "Because you   
have twins, it will be easier to give each baby one breast per feeding. Just be sure to   
switch which side each baby is on at the next feeding. Drink at least sixteen ounces of   
water at each feeding. If you want, up to half of that can be milk three times a day. This   
will replenish your fluid levels and help build your milk supply."  
  
Mercury thought a moment then added, "Also, to begin with, fifteen to twenty minute   
feedings every two to three hours are fine unless the baby makes it obvious she's not full.   
This will let your breasts get used to nursing gradually." With a smile, Mercury asked,   
"Any questions?"  
  
Elios had listened carefully to Mercury, but Serenity had not paid attention at all. She   
was too enthralled with watching her daughter nurse. Elios shook his head no and said,   
"I'll help her. If we have more questions we'll call."  
  
Elios stood up from the bed still holding his Little Maiden. Mercury picked up her   
medical bag and headed towards the door. As Elios walked with her, he said, "Thank   
you Mercury."  
  
Smiling at him Mercury said, "You're welcome. Take good care of them. I'll stop by   
tomorrow to see how things are going. Bye."  
  
Elios turned around and saw Serenity drooping over from fatigue as she still nursed the   
baby. Quickly putting their Little Maiden down on the bed, Elios sat beside Serenity and   
supported her and the baby with his arms.  
  
Small Lady looked like she had fallen asleep and fifteen minutes had passed. Elios   
suggested, "Serenity, I think it's time to switch babies."  
  
Serenity woke from her light doze and began to lift Small Lady away from her body.   
Elios stopped her and said, "Do this or else it will hurt," as he slip his finger between the   
baby's jaws and broke the suction hold she had on her mother.  
  
Serenity nodded her head yes as she saw how it could have hurt to just pull the baby   
away.  
  
Carrying Small Lady in his arms, Elios walked to the bassinette. He gently kissed her   
then placed her in the bed. He whispered, "Be a good girl and sleep. Your sister will join   
you soon."  
  
By this time their Little Maiden had realized she wasn't being held and had started to   
protest. Serenity looked at her and said, "I guess it's her turn next. I'm so tired, I hope I   
can stay awake."  
  
Serenity began to reach for the baby on the bed, and Elios said, "Wait a second," as he   
came back to the bed and lifted the baby up. He brought her to Serenity and continued   
with, "Don't worry, I'll help so you can rest."  
  
Elios handed the baby to Serenity then pushed the pillows back and climbed on the bed   
so he sat behind Serenity.  
  
Lifting their Little Maiden up like Mercury had showed her, Serenity touched the baby's   
lip with the nipple of her other breast.  
  
Their Little Maiden cooperatively opened her mouth. Serenity moved the baby's mouth   
over her nipple and the baby latched on. Remembering what Mercury had said about   
checking the baby's bottom lip, she looked and it seemed to be right. Serenity sighed as   
she realized her daughter had begun to nurse and seemed content.  
  
Elios wrapped his arms around Serenity and the baby. He whispered, "Go ahead and   
sleep. I'll wake you when fifteen minutes are up."  
  
Serenity gratefully leaned her head back against her husband's shoulder, closed her eyes   
and was soon asleep.  
  
Elios continued to hold the baby and he watched her as she nursed. He was tired, but he   
decided he hadn't ever been this happy before in his entire life. All three had made it   
through the birth fine, and the babies are healthy. [Finally,] Elios thought, [I have a   
family, my very own family!]  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Elios woke Serenity enough for him to stand and take the baby. He   
gently kissed his Little Maiden. Ignoring the second bassinette, he put her in with her   
sister so each baby had her head at an end and their feet met in the middle. Elios stood   
looking at his children for a moment then walked to the bed and gratefully collapsed on   
it. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Serenity was also already asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"CRYSTAL TOKYO TIMES (Front Page dated February 26th)  
  
King Elios and Queen Lady Serenity of Elysion announce the birth of their twin   
daughters,  
  
Princess Small Lady Serenity IV  
and  
Princess Little Maiden Sirrah.  
  
The babies were born on February 25th at 1:25 p.m.. Both weighed 6 pounds 12 ounces   
and were 19 inches long.  
  
The proud grandparents are King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Both babies and their mother are healthy and doing fine.  
  
  
Crystal Tokyo Times joins all of Crystal Tokyo in congratulating the new parents. We   
wish them much health and happiness."  
  
  
  
  
The End…  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This is the last book of this series. I have an idea for continuing the story but it's set 5   
years after the end of this series. Before I can write that though, I need to write a 4 book   
prequel series about the time when Prince Endymion was young, the fall of the 2   
kingdoms, Beryl and her group's exile, Terrance's birth and life in the Negaverse, how   
Terrance was concealed, the entire "R" season of Sailor Moon from the General's and   
Beryl's point of view then how Terrance survived on the Earth after Beryl's defeat and   
how he ultimately ended up at the Crystal Palace. (Whew! ^_^;) I've only just started   
writing so it will be quite a while before I post it. ^_^  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.  
If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded)   
suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback.   
You can email me at ndeblock@att.net .  
  
  
  
This story was edited and enhanced by the great mind and imagination of Sophia Prester.   
Her help and ideas have been of great value to me! Thank you Sophia! ^_^  
  
Sophia Prester is also the author or a *wonderful* continuing Sailor Moon epic called   
"Empire of the Sun". Her story is very intricate and absorbing and I highly recommend   
reading it! The most up to date version is on Fanfiction.net . ^_^  
  
  
  
Bye, Luna Hope  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all her friends (except for Prince Terrance Donovan, the   
Pegasus brothers - Jabbath, Castor, Pollux and Volans, and the twin baby girls - Princess   
Small Lady Serenity IV and Princess Little Maiden Sirrah. They are all mine! ^_^ ) don't   
belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of   
fun. 


End file.
